It Comes Back To You
by BlissfulNothingness
Summary: Highschool AU. Clexa with side Linctavia. Clarke sucks at history, Lexa doesn't, and so Councillor Kane decides that Lexa should tutor Clarke. Clarke isn't happy with it at all. Title from an Imagine Dragons song. I own nothing but the combination of words I made here. I also apologise for any spelling/grammar mistakes, English is not my first language.
1. You Know You Like It

Clarke slams her locker shut, and turns around to face Bellamy. "I have to go to Kane's office," Bellamy raises an eyebrow, "What did you do?" Clarke smiles up at Bellamy, "Nothing, my mom and the history teacher want me to get tutoring."

They start walking towards the main hall, "That's probably for the best, you suck at history." Clarke punches Bellamy in the shoulder, "Shut it." Clarke knows that he's right though, if she doesn't get a sufficient grade on her next test, she'll fail history.

When they're in front of Kane's office, Clarke feels a pat on her back, she turns around to face Raven, who's grinning like an idiot. "Ready to go?" Clarke shakes her head, "She has to go to Kane's office," Bellamy smirks.

"Oh I see, the princess is in trouble again is she?" Clarke rolls her eyes and knocks on Kane's door. A voice from inside calls "Just a minute."

Clarke leans against the wall next to the door, and her eyes fall on a group of juniors. She knows them, she has classes with them. They're all dressed in dark shades, some have tattoos on their arms, some have their hair dyed in bright colours. But there's one of them that always catches Clarke's attention.

She has her hair pulled back in a long braid, she's wearing black pants and a slightly lighter coloured open flannel. But still black. Clarke doesn't like her, not at all. She thinks she's so cool, like she doesn't have to pay attention to anything. But the thing Clarke hates the most, is how she always stands completely upright, back straight, looking as if she's superior. And then the fucking nosering.

"Clarke," Raven is snapping her fingers in front of Clarke's face. "Stop staring at the punky losers, Kane's ready for you." Clarke pushes a smirking Raven aside and marches into Kane's office.

"Clarke, have a seat," Clarke sits down in one of the wooden chairs in front of Kane's desk. Kane smiles at her like he's trying to be some kind of cool teacher. Clarke knows he's not, the smile doesn't work.

"I found a wonderful tutor for you, she's an exceptional history student, I have gotten countless of recommendations from teachers from several subjects. You'll love her." Clarke lets him talk, she's used to this, the boasting, the optimism. She doesn't believe him. "So where is this wonderful tutor, mr Kane?" If Kane hears her disrespectful tone, he doesn't let it show.

Kane gets up and motions towards the door, probably through the window, Clarke doesn't turn around to see. She doesn't care. Not at all. But then the door opens and she gets curious. So she turns around, which doesn't mean that she cares, because she doesn't.

Her heart sinks, it's the girl. She's going to hate this even more than she originally thought. The girl nods at Clarke, but Clarke ignores it. Maybe if she ignores her, she'll go away.

The girl walks over to the chair next to Clarke, and leans on the backrest. "What is she," Clarke thinks, "too good for a chair?" The girl doesn't say anything, and Kane sits back down in his deskchair.

"Right, Clarke, this is Alexandra Nash," He says, gesturing at the girls, as if there were more people in the room. "It's Lexa, actually," The girl corrects him and Clarke rolls her eyes, ofcourse it is.

Kane smiles politely and asks, "Can I call you Alexandra?" Lexa is silent for a minute, then without changing her facial expression, shrugs and replies, "My father calls me Alexandra." Kane shifts in his chair and turns his attention towards Clarke.

"I suppose you can work out the logistics on your own?" Lexa hums and Clarke nods. "I have a bus to catch," Lexa states, turns on her heel and walks out of the office in a way Clarke can only discribe as strutting.

"I have to get going aswell," Clarke gets up and turns around at the dooropening, "Thank you, mr Kane," Kane smiles at her, and Clarke walks out of the office. She's not happy with her tutor at all, but that doesn't mean that her mother hasn't raised her well.

Raven and Bellamy aren't waiting outside the office, Clarke checks her phone and there's a text from Raven: "We're outside, hurry up Griffin" Clarke makes her way outside, just in time to see Lexa skating in the direction of the busstop. Clarke huffs as she walks up to Raven.

"I'm going to beat your ass, Blake" Raven exclaims, before pulling Clarke toward Bellamy's car. Bellamy and Monty are the only ones of the group who have a car, so they're usually the ones stuck with driving them around, and having to stay sober while the rest gets drunk.

Clarke gets in the backseat with Raven and Octavia, while Jasper and Monty get in Monty's car. "There's no way in hell you're going to beat me, Reyes," Raven just smirks knowingly and looks out of the window. Raven always wins, Clarke has tried to beat her countless times, but it's not possible. The only one who ever came close to beating Raven was Jasper.

* * *

"So, who's going to be your tutor then?" Raven asks while bumping into Bellamy's kart. "You're going down, Blake!" Raven is seated on the floor, in front of the couch, next to Bellamy. Clarke and Octavia are sprawled out on the couch, while Jasper and Monty are sitting in a corner, playing some game on their 3ds's.

"Lexa Nash. The one with the braid and her little punk gang." Clarke sneers, while poking her toes at Octavia's face. Octavia slaps Clarke's foot away with a grin.

"Yeah, that must be so horrible," Raven mocks while banging her shoulder into Bellamy's, making him lose the race. "You fucking cheater," Bellamy hisses. "It is horrible, she's irritating," Clarke deadpans, and she pokes her toes in Octavia's side.

"Sure, but she's hot," Bellamy grins, "Really hot," Raven joins in, smiling. "I don't care how hot she is," Clarke scoffs, now poking her toes at Octavia's face again. "Cut it out!"

"I'm going to convince my mom that I don't need a tutor." Jasper snorts from the corner, "Good luck with that."

* * *

Clarke had spent her entire weekend trying to convince her mom that she doesn't need tutoring. But Abby had been relentless, and now Clarke has to find some other excuse to not get tutoring from Lexa.

She supposes going to Kane and just asking for a different tutor won't go over well. She'd have to explain why she doesn't want Lexa to tutor her, and really, if her friends don't get it, Kane definitely won't get it.

But now it's lunchbreak, and Clarke is just enjoying her sandwich, which she made by herself, and even though Raven always says Clarke can't make food for shit, it tastes pretty good.

She's sitting at the table with Bellamy, Monty and Jasper, but none of them are talking to her. Monty and Jasper are discussing some kind of videogame, and Bellamy is texting a girl, which he'd referred to as "hot soccerplayer" and Clarke had lost interest. She's perfectly happy with just sitting in silence and thinking of ways to get rid of Lexa.

A loud thud shakes Clarke from her thoughts, she looks up to see Raven´s bag on the table in front of her, and Raven looking at her with a smug face.

"Okay, so," She says as she sits down across from Clarke, 'I had physics just now, and there's this dude, and he's hot," Clarke shakes her head, ofcourse Raven first notice somebody in April. 'Raven, it's April, you´ve had class with this dude for months now,"

Raven reaches out and takes a slice of Clarke´s sandwich from her lunchbox, "Sure," she shrugs. "What does he look like, give me details," Raven grins at Clarke, and kicks Bellamy's shin under the table, "Pay attention, this is interesting." Bellamy squints his eyes at Raven, before looking down at his phone again.

"Right, so he has this blond hair, and -" "Excuse me," A voice interrupts Raven and she and Clarke both look up at the source of the disturbance. It's Lexa. She has her hands folded together, and looks like she would want nothing more than to be somewhere else.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I don't have your number, and if you want that tutoring I'm going to need something to work with," Clarke says nothing, she just stares at Lexa, maybe if she doesn't say anything Lexa will go away.

"I'll just give you my number," Lexa tosses a piece of paper in front on the table. Clarke looks passed Lexa, and sees her gang watching from a distance. Ofcourse they are, she thinks, Lexa never goes anywhere without her gang.

She looks back at Lexa, who has her eyes fixated on Clarke, waiting for her to respond, or even acknowledge the fact that Lexa said anything to her. Clarke looks at the paper and picks it up, "Yeah, I'll text you." She grabs the sandwich she had put down, and takes a bite, ignoring Lexa standing next to her.

"Whatever," Lexa says, spins on her heel and walks away, or struts as Clarke calls it. "Okaay, loads of tension there huh?" Clarke shrugs and takes another bite from her sandwich, she definitely doesn't care that she might've pissed Lexa off, or that what she did might be considered as mean by some people. Maybe not mean, but it was definitely rude, Clarke decides she doesn't care.

"Anyway, the teacher calls him Kyle, but everybody else calls him Wick" Raven looks at Clarke smugly, as if she's proud to have found basic information. "I know him," Monty says suddenly, when Raven raises her eyebrow, he adds "We play videogames together, I always beat him."

Raven nods, as if that gives her any sort of information, and Monty goes back to his conversation with Jasper. Clarke finishes her sandwich, she thinks she prefers her mom's sandwiches.

* * *

Clarke is staring at Lexa and her gang, for no other purpose than to keep an eye on them, obviously. She redirects her attention to Octavia, who's holding a monologue about her math class.

"Somebody left drawings in my notebook, don't you think that's weird?" Octavia pulls scraps of paper out of her bag. "Look at them, flowers and shit,"

Raven picks up a piece of paper, "Yeah, but really well drawn flowers," Clarke nods and adds "It's pretty cute actually,"

Raven twirls a piece in front of her face, "I think I'll put this one in my locker, it'd look great don't you think?" She smirks at Clarke.

"No, you won't." Octavia snatches the scraps back and puts them in her bag. "Guess you're not the only one who thinks that they're cute, Clarke."

Clarke doesn't respond, she's staring at Lexa again. Observing, she's observing, not staring. Lexa with her stupid perfectly fitting jeans and her stupid face.

"Look at her stupid smug face and her stupid punk friends," Raven snorts, "You sound like a bitter ex-girlfriend," Clarke glares at Raven. Bellamy looks up from his phone, "Haven't you texted her yet?" "No." Clarke says firmly, leaving no room for more questions.

"Right," She gets up from her seat, "I have to get to English,"

Clarke loves English, it's one of her favourite subjects. Unfortunately, not everybody shares her love for the subject, Raven is seated next to her and texting underneath the table. "Don't be fucking rude," Clarke hisses under her breath. Raven shrugs and continues texting.

Clarke huffs, Raven texting during a class she actually cares about is annoying, but not as annoying as Lexa in the back of the class. Everytime the teacher makes a comment on the poems they're reading, Lexa groans or exhales loudly. The worst part is, the teacher does absolutely nothing. "Probably because she gets good grades," Clarke thinks.

The teacher turns around to face the class, "In this paragraph, the author compares -" Clarke doesn't hear the rest of the sentence, because _someone_ in the backrow decided this was a great time to sigh particularly loud. Clarke turns around, just in time to see Lexa rolling her eyes. "Fucking brat," Clarke thinks.

* * *

Wednesday morning, Clarke walks into her history class, only to see Lexa sitting on the seat next to hers. There are only three other people in the class, all of whom Clarke doesn't know. Clarke walks up to Lexa, but before she can say anything along the lines of "What the fuck are you doing, you can't sit here." The teacher comes over to her and Lexa.

"Clarke, I thought I would be a good idea to have Lexa sit next to you from now on. Since she's tutoring you. Is that okay?" Clarke is sure that if she says no, she'll disappoint the teacher, who's looking at her with uncertainty of his decision.

"Sure, no problem," Clarke smiles at him and takes the seat next to Lexa. This is just great, now she's stuck next to Lexa for the rest of the year, and it's not like history was one of her favourite subjects to begin with.

There are only 15 minutes of the class left when Lexa turns her head towards Clarke. They had gone almost the entire lesson without saying a word.

"You're going to have to text me a date and a time sometime. You know that right?" Clarke shrugs her shoulders noncommittally and goes back to doodling in her notebook. Lexa sighs and turns her attention back to the blackboard, where the teacher scribbled on the homework at the beginning of the class.

The bell rings, they both gather their stuff, and Lexa gets up. "An adress would be nice too, Clarke." She says, turns around, and marches out of the class. Clarke sighs and continues packing her bag.

"And then she said I had to text her an adress too," Clarke fumes. She just rehashed the entire story to Raven, Octavia and Bellamy, who all listened intently.

"Okay," Octavia starts slowly, "What's the problem exactly?" Clarke sighs and puts her bag on the floor, "The problem is-" "That Clarke's totally into Lexa, but won't admit it." Raven interrupts with a grin.

Before Clarke can deny the fact that she might be into Lexa, Bellamy cuts in, "That's bullshit Raven, Clarke doesn't even like girls." They all fall silent, Bellamy looks so sure of himself, Clarke almost starts laughing.

Octavia clears her throat, "Actually Bell-" Raven puts her hand on Octavia's shoulder, "So what's with the math drawings? You figure that out yet?" She winks at Clarke and Octavia answers her, understanding what Raven is doing.

Clarke is relieved that Raven interrupted Octavia, it's not that she doesn't want Bellamy to know, she just needs to have some time to properly tell Bellamy. She can't just drop a bomb on him like that, she doesn't think it's fair.

* * *

"Hey," Bellamy leans against the locker wall, while Clarke gets the books she needs at home. "Hey." She replies, without looking at him.

"So, the thing during lunch, I didn't really get the chance to ask but, are you into girls now?" Clarke puts a book in her bag, and smiles at Bellamy. "I'm bisexual, yes."

"Both, okay," Bellamy shifts, so he's slightly more comfortable. As comfortable as you can be leaning against a wall of high school lockers. "How did you find out?"

Clarke closes her locker and leans against the locker to face Bellamy. "I liked Octavia for a while, and I kissed Raven once when I was drunk, but we decided it was better to just leave that," Clarke explains coolly as if talking about the weather.

"Right, okay, just, don't touch Octavia, you know my rules." Clarke snorts, "Octavia can handle herself perfectly fine, Bell." And walks off. "I'm serious, Griffin," Bellamy replies sternly, following Clarke quickly.


	2. On My Toes

"I got another drawing," Octavia says as she tosses a piece of paper on the table. Clarke grabs it, this time it's a dawing of a a face, Octavia's face. She shoves it underneath Raven's face.

"It's crazy, it actually looks like her," Raven exclaims, before snatching the paper and holding it up to Octavia's face, squinting one eye closed. Octavia grins and plucks the piece from Raven's hand.

"You could definitely draw her better though," Raven nudges Clarke, Clarke nods, "I could," Octavia shoots them a look, and Raven snorts before leaning her head on Clarke's shoulder.

"I think it's one of the guys that sit behind us," Jasper says, looking up from his phone, he has math class together with Octavia, and they always sit next to each other.

"You think so?" Jasper nods and Octavia sits down next to him. The both of them quickly engaged in a quiet conversation which Clarke zones out of. Her attention has been drawn by the group of punks standing at the doorway that leads out of the cafetaria. And ofcourse Lexa is there. Clarke wouldn't be staring if Lexa wasn't there, not that she'd admit that to herself.

"Yo," Clarke looks up only to see Murphy grinning at her group of friends, Bellamy standing slightly behind him, looking somewhat dubious. Raven raises her eyebrow in question, nobody sitting at the table says anything, it's not that they dislike Murphy, but it's not like they're too fond of him either.

"Right," Murphy shifts his backback, "I wanted to ask you guys if you wanted to come to the lake on Saturday, and bring some people if you want," Raven nods and puts her head back on Clarke's shoulder and directs her attention to her phone. Octavia clears her throat.

"Sounds great Murphy, looking forward to it," Clarke figures Octavia's only being nice to Murphy because he's her brother's best friend. But then Murphy smiles at her and Octavia returns the smile. Murphy turns around and slaps Bellamy on the shoulder before walking away.

Bellamy sighs and sits down, "You people better be coming and be excited, he's actually looking forward to it," He runs a hand through his hair, Clarke thinks it's getting too long, he should cut it. Raven replies, without looking up from her phone, "We'll see, if there's booze, maybe," Bellamy rolls his eyes, Clarke redirects her attention back to Lexa. She's wearing a band t-shirt and a pair of black jeans today, it doesn't look good on her at all. At all. Clarke knows she's in denial, but she decides to ignore it. Again.

"She's doing it again," Raven mumbles against her shoulder, "Has she texted her yet?" She hears Bellamy respond. "Ofcourse she hasn't," Raven replies.

"I can hear you, you know," Raven shrugs, Clarke turns her head towards Bellamy, "I might not even be able to go Saturday, because my mom isn't happy that I haven't texted Lexa yet," she declares, trying to hide the tone inher voice suggesting that she doesn't care at all if she goes or not.

Raven sits up and glares at Clarke, "Too bad Griffin, cuz you're going. If you want to or not, and your mom isn't stopping that," Clarke supresses a smile, Raven usually forces her to go to social gatherings she doesn't want to go to, and then halfway Raven wants to go home, but by then Clarke will be having such a good time that she forces Raven to stay longer. It helps that Clarke knows how to get Raven drunk, which makes it easier to get her to listen to Clarke. Clarke doesn't get drunk, she hasn't since sophomore year. "Sure," she replies.

* * *

She's in English class again, and she doesn't think she'll survive this particular lesson. The teacher is making them read from _Romeo and Juliet_ , one by one. Clarke hates it, she wants to throw something against a wall. Everytime the teacher appoints another person to read, she groans slightly, earning her a grin from Raven, who is infinitely amused by Clarke's annoyance.

"Lexa, you can continue," Clarke groans internally, this is going to be horrible, Lexa never participates in class. Not during English anyway. There's a beat of silence before Lexa starts reading.

"These violent delights have violent ends  
And in their triump die, like fire and powder  
Which, as they kiss, consume"

Her voice is surprisingly clear and soft, not that Clarke pays any attention to what her voice usually sounds like. Raven must notice the change in Clarke's attitude, because she elbows Clarke and whispers, "Hide your boner, Griffin," Which earns her a glare in return.

When the teacher finally lets them read for themselves, on Clarke's request, Raven leans over to Clarke. "So Monty said that he'd ask Wick to come over to the lake too," Raven says, her eyes gleaming. Clarke is about to say something when Raven deflects, "Which is, you know, whatever," and turns back to the book on her desk. Clarke smiles to herself, it's cute when Raven gets excited.

Friday starts with another History class, and Clarke is done with it before it begins. She enters the classroom to see Lexa already sitting in the spot next to hers. She sits down in her seat, and mumbles out a "'morning," she might as well be civil. Raven will kill her if she can't go to the lake because she didn't get tutoring. She tells herself that's why she's being polite.

After the teacher puts them to work on their homework assignment, Lexa turns to Clarke. "If you're not going to name a date, Clarke, I will." She gives Clarke a determined look. "Fine," Clarke shrugs, "Name a date."

"Saturday afternoon," Lexa says, matter of factly, and turns back to her notebook. Clarke supposes she could leave it at that, but she can't not say anything. "Don't you have stuff to do with your punk gang?" Ofcourse there's the possibility of Lexa getting angry with her, and refusing to give her tutoring, but in that case, Clarke wouldn't be the one to blame. Not really anyway, because Lexa would've been the one to blow it off.

Lexa swings her head around at Clarke, she squints her eyes and says defensively, "They're not my gang," Clarke knows she should leave it at that, but it'd be much more fun to not leave it at that. "They follow you around everywhere, get pissed if people even look at you wrong, but they're not your gang. Ofcourse not." Lexa squints her eyes even more, Clarke didn't think that was even possible. "Mockery isn't the product of a strong mind, Clarke," And she turns away from Clarke, who decides it's really better to keep her mouth shut now.

When the bell rings, Lexa gets up first, turns to Clarke, "See you tomorrow, you'll text me the adress." She nods at Clarke and walks away.

* * *

"Wick is coming to the lake tomorrow," Monty says, while putting his bag on the table. The boy standing next to him, Clarke assumes, must be Wick. He has the blond hair, and looks completely sure of what he's doing.

"Hi," he says, looking at each one of them seperately, but lingering his gaze on Raven. Monty sits down, and Wick sits down next to him, Clarke wonders if she'll have to say anything to him, but Monty and he start talking about something Clarke doesn't understand at all. She looks over at Raven, who seems very calm under the circumstances, not that she'd expected anything different from Raven.

Octavia strides over to their table, and slams a piece of paper on the table. "My locker this time," She exclaims, Clarke looks at the drawing, this time it's a way more detailed drawing of Octavia with a flower in her hair. "How does he even know which locker is mine?" She plops down in the seat next to Clarke.

"Dedication," Raven deadpans, then leans in closer to Octavia, "Hey O, here's a fun idea, find out who keeps leaving these drawings for you, and solve this mystery!" Octavia smiles before punching Raven against her shoulder. Raven returns what Clarke can only call a shiteating grin.

"Griffin," Raven says, turning her attention to Clarke, "we're still up for tonight, right?" Clarke smiles, she loves hanging out with Raven, even though she's an asshole most of the time. A loveable asshole. "Ofcourse,"

* * *

The doorbell rings, and as soon as Clarke opens the door, Raven barges in, chucks her coat under the coat rack, kicks off her shoes, and lets herself fall down onto the couch. "Hello, Raven, please come in, you can hang your coat up here, and put your shoes down there, please make yourself comfortable."

Raven smirks at Clarke as she plops down next to Raven. "You wanna watch a movie?" Clarke asks, and Raven nods. They decide on some generic action movie, because Raven loves fire and explosions.

After about an hour of watching the movie, Raven grabs the remote and lowers the volume. "Now I wanna talk about your hot tutor," Clarke tries to grab the remote from Raven, but she holds the remote too far to reach. "I was just getting into the movie!," She exclaims, which makes Raven chuckle, "Yeah right, you weren't paying attention at all."

"Now tell me about her," Raven eggs on. "She's coming over tomorrow afternoon," Clarke replies grudgingly. "You have a crush on her," Raven states, which earns her a glare from Clarke. She doesn't have a crush, she's sure of it, she's just - "You stare at her alot, too much for it to be just hatred," Raven pauses, analyzing Clarke's facial expression, "Or maybe it's both hatred and a crush, could lead to great sex," She concludes.

"What? I don't have a crush on her, Raven," Raven hums in response, "It'd be good for you to finally have somebody so you can get over me, I know it'll be hard for you, but you have to atleast try," Clarke kicks at Raven, but misses.

They look at each other for a while, before Raven snorts, "What is it now?" Raven grins at Clarke, "Oh you know, I was just thinking of, when she's tutoring you and she gives you those eyes, the intense ones you know, you should just back her into a table or something," Clarke grabs the pillow she has her head on, and throws it at Raven's face, who starts laughing right after the pillow hits.

They sit together for a while, occasionally chucking things at each other when the the other makes a remark about something. Then they hear a car drive up the driveway and the frontdoor slams shut. Clarke's mom walks into the livingroom and greets them. "I didn't think you'd still be here, Raven," Raven shrugs and replies, "Gotta keep Clarke company, you know how she gets on friday nights," Raven makes a circular motion with her finger next to her temple. Abby smiles, and Raven kicks at Clarke.

"Do it now," she hisses, Clarke turns towards her mom, "Mom, can I go to the lake tomorrow?" Abby sighs and looks up from shifting through the mail. "We talked about this, Clarke," Clarke is about to turn around to Raven to give her a "told you so" face, but Raven cuts in. "But Clarke has tutoring tomorrow before we're going to the lake. She totally took care of that today,"

Abby puts the mail on the coffeetable, "Okay, you know the rules about driving and alcohol, I'll drop you off at your house in a few minutes Raven," Abby leaves the room and Raven grins at Clarke, "You're totally useless, it's a good thing I was here to make sure you wouldn't bail on me." Clarke decides the best response is to chuck another pillow at Raven's face.

* * *

Clarke wakes up to an empty house, and a note on the kitchen table, saying her mom went out grocery shopping. When she looks on the ovenclock, she sees it's already noon, and she hasn't even showered or eaten yet. She decides she can mentally prepare herself while showering.

The doorbell rings at exactly 1 pm, the time Clarke and Lexa had agreed on via text. Clarke runs a hand through her hair before opening the door. Lexa looks slightly disheveled as she shifts from one leg to the other. Clarke quickly glances over Lexa's body. She doesn't have her hair in a braid this time, she's wearing a leather jacket over a sleeveless shirt, and she has a skateboard under her arm. "It's windy," She says, gesturing to her hair.

Clarke nods and steps aside to let Lexa come inside. "Where can I-"

"Just put it under the coatrack," Clarke supplies, waits for Lexa to put her board on the floor, and lead her into the kitchen. They both sit down at the kitchen table, and Lexa pulls out her books. "Let's just start," Clarke says when Lexa looks at her like she expects her to say something significant.

"Right," Lexa opens her book to a, to Clarke, seemingly random page. "World war two started when?" Clarke snorts, "1939," Lexa flips a couple of pages, "One of the events that started the French Revolution,"

"The uh, the storming of the Bastille," Lexa nods and starts flipping through her book again. "Can we do something that's actually on my level? I know the basic facts that everybody in highschool knows." Clarke says, not even trying to hide her annoyance.

Lexa sighs, still looking down at her book "I was trying to determine your level,"

"I don't need you to determine my level, I need you to teach me something so I can pass this class,"

Lexa finally looks up from her book, and looks at Clarke, her face looks displeased to say the least, and Clarke almost feels guilty for complaining. Almost.

"What is your problem? I'm trying to help you, Clarke,"

"It's not really working now is it?"

Before Lexa can retaliate, they hear the frontdoor open, and a few seconds later Abby walks in. Lexa's face goes from displeased to neutral quickly, Clarke almost admires her for it, she has a habit of showing her annoyance on her face.

"Hello girls," Abby says while puttig the grocery bags on the kitchen table. Then she walks over to Lexa, and stretches her arm out, "You must be Clarke's tutor," Lexa shakes Abby's hand, "Lexa,"

Abby turns back to her groceries, and Lexa packs her stuff. "I should get going," she says and stands up. Before she gets to the door, she turns around and says, "It was nice to meet you, mrs Griffin."

* * *

It's beautiful weather, they're sprawled out on blankets near the lake, hidden behind some trees, so the other people at the lake can't fully see them. It's their spot, the first time they came to the lake, they picked it so they wouldn't get arrested for underage drinking, and then it kind of turned into their spot.

Bellamy is sitting next to a portable radio with Murphy, both with a coke in their hands, since they're both designated drivers for the night. Murphy and Jasper are engaged in a badminton match 'to the death' while Wick referees and Raven and Octavia are sprawled out on blankets next to Clarke. All of them in their swimwear.

Raven bumps her elbow into Clarke and nods at Murphy, "He says he doesn't drink because he's the designated driver, but he's a total lightweight." Clarke grins, "Yeah, he doesn't want to embarass himself, besides, Jasper or Monty could've driven them,"

After awhile of sitting and talking, Clarke notices another group of teenagers, she recognizes them as Lexa's gang. They're all in their swimwear, and they're laughing. It doesn't take Clarke long to spot Lexa, her hair tied back in a braid. One of the boys, one with a light mohawk, is talking, and when he stops talking, Lexa laughs. A real laugh, that Clarke has never seen before, Clarke thinks she looks so different and carefree.

Lexa's entire group gets up, and they start running towards the water, when Lexa turns around to yell something at someone, Clarke notices a tattoo on her right arm. How in the hell did she get a tattoo, Clarke thinks.

"You're doing it again Clarke," Bellamy says, and Clarke turns her head to face him. "She has a thing for her, I'm telling you," Raven grins at Bellamy, who smirks back. "I do not like Lexa," Clarke insists, "Sure," Raven replies.

Wick walks over, and points at the lake, "Let's go in the water," They all agree, and before she knows it, Clarke is getting splashed by the Blake siblings. Raven and Wick are splashing water at eachother aswell, while Jasper and Monty try to drown eachother with Murphy looking on and giving advice.

When Clarke looks around for Raven, she sees Raven and Wick back at their spot, making out. Clarke smiles, she doesn't like Wick that much, but Raven deserves to be happy. And she knows that this doesn't mean that they'll get married and have babies. Clarke grimaces, that would be weird.

Lexa's gang is still in the water too, Clarke keeps looking over. Then Lexa looks at Clarke too, and Clarke tries her best 'I'm Clarke Griffin and I will fuck you up' look, but Lexa just smirks at her and turns away.

* * *

On Monday morning, when Clarke is at her locker, Lexa comes walking up to her, and clears her throat. "Clarke, I want to apologise for the thing on Saturday," Clarke shuts her locker and fully turns towards Lexa, "I'm sorry too, I really do need the tutoring," Clarke shrugs, "If you still want to help me,"

Lexa smiles, but then quickly hides her smile and says, "Yeah, I need the money, so whatever," Clarke nods, "Is Wednesday okay?" Lexa nods in confirmation, "See you then, Clarke," And walks away.

"You look like crap, Raven," Murphy says as he slumps down in the chair next to Bellamy. Raven looks up from her lunch and glares at Murphy. "Must've gotten it from Wick, don't you think?" Murphy grins at Bellamy, but Bellamy only shakes his head in warning.

"I swear to god Murphy, if you don't shut up I will punch you," Bellamy looks at Murphy in an 'I told you so' manner, Murphy just shrugs.

Clarke is seated next to Raven, and bumps Raven's shoulder with her own. "What's up?" Raven glances up from her lunch, she looks tired and angry. "Wick hasn't called or texted me yet, not that I care, but I don't like being treated as a play thing,"

"Hey, I'm sure it'll work out," Clarke lightly bumps her shoulder against Raven's again and Raven smiles at her.

Bellamy leans forward and whispers, "Lexa keeps looking at you," Clarke is about to turn around to look at Lexa, but Jasper pipes up from behind his phone. "I think Lexa's gang is scary, and you should be careful with her coming over to your house. You don't know her and she's scary."

"There's nothing to worry about, Jasper," Octavia says, Raven nods. "She's harmless, look at her, like a little puppy trying to look tough,"

"I don't know, Jasper might have a point," Bellamy says, nodding at Jasper before looking back at Clarke, "You don't know what she's capable of,"

"Don't be ridiculous, Bel,"

"I'm serious, do you know anything about her at all?"

When Clarke doesn't reply, Bellamy says, "That's what I thought," When Bellamy keeps looking at Clarke judgingly, Clarke sighs, "I'll be careful, okay? Stop being such a pussy,"

"That's all I'm asking,"


	3. Only In Summer Time

"I know who leaves the notes," Octavia drops her bag on the floor and sinks into a chair. She grins, "And he's hot,"

Raven drops the pen she was using to copy Clarke's homework. "How do you know that?" Octavia rolls her eyes, "Yes, I'm sure. I saw him drawing today," Clarke nods, "Mhm, you sure that you don't think it's him because you want it to be him?" Octavia sighs, "Yes I'm sure."

"You should leave him a note back," Raven says.

"Wait," Bellamy cuts in, "who is this guy?" Clarke recognizes Bellamy's apprehensive tone, and judging by the way Octavia narrows her eyes at Bellamy, she does too.

"Oh, you know, the dude with the mohawk, the leather jackets, the tattoos and the dirtbike," Bellamy frowns, "No, that's a horrible idea," Raven shakes her head, "You're right Octavia, he's really hot, you should go for it," Clarke smirks at Raven's need to disregard Bellamy's big brother acts. She had told Clarke that she only did it to annoy Bellamy, she definitely did not do it for Octavia's benefit. After Clarke tickled Raven, she admitted that she did it for Octavia's benefit too, but only a little.

"No, Octavia -"

Octavia turns away from Bellamy, jaws clenched and eyes defiant, and turns to Raven, "Yeah, I think I will."

"Octavia," Bellamy warns, but before he can continue, Octavia cuts him off. "No Bellamy, I do what I want, I don't need you to hold my hand anymore." She glares at Bellamy, and he glares back, until his eyes soften, then he gets up and leaves.

"That was kind of harsh, O," Clarke says, raising her eyebrows at Octavia. Bellamy had looked after Octavia since they were kids, their mom hadn't really been there for them, and for Octavia to say that to Bellamy. Clarke gets it, he's too protective sometimes, she just wished Octavia would've said it a little gentler. "I don't care, I'm done with him babying me," Clarke looks at Raven for support, but Raven just nods in agreement with Octavia.

* * *

The teacher is letting them read on their own, and Clarke can finally relax. She doesn't have to listen to people read stories they obviously don't want to read, and she doesn't have to listen to Lexa sighing in boredom, because for once, she's quiet. Raven, on the other hand, is not quiet. She keeps fidgeting with her book, flipping the book over to read the back, then flipping it back, then turning the pages to count how many she still has to read.

"Raven," Clarke whispers, and Raven glances at her, immediately getting the hint, "got it." Clarke goes back to reading the book, and for a while, Raven is quiet. But then she turns towards Clarke, and just stares at her until Clarke looks up, trying to look annoyed but failing horribly when she sees Raven look up at her with twinkling eyes.

"Yes Raven?" Raven smirks at her when she tries to suppress a smile. "The tutoring tomorrow, are you excited?" Clarke sighs, "Why would I be excited?" Raven eyes Clarke like she's missing something obvious. "Uh, because she's super hot and you have loads of tension, duh," Clarke rolls her eyes, "Shut up Raven," Clarke turns back to her book but she catches Raven grinning out of the corner of her eye. "Okaaay, I'm just saying you know you could -"

"I get it, thank you,"

* * *

Lexa keeps writing. She'll only stop to read the next question, then she starts to write again immediately. Clarke doesn't know how she does it. She's been staring at the same question for almost 20 minutes.

She really hates history.

But she thinks she'll be fine if she can just watch Lexa write. Not because she looks pretty while doing it, and not because Clarke likes the way she looks so focused and calm. That's definitely not the reason why, or that what she tells herself.

She just can't have a crush on her tutor, she refuses to, it's too cliché.

She realises she's been staring at Lexa when Lexa looks up at her. Lexa raises her eyebrows, Clarke feels her stomach flutter and she manages a faint smile. She looks down at her book and pretends to be interested in whatever assignment the teacher is making them do. When she notices that Lexa turned back to her work, she relaxes and directs her attention to the window. Clarke stares at the trees, for some reason she's always been fascinated with trees, and drawing them.

When the bell rings, they collect their stuff and Lexa stands up, "See you after school," She turns around and walks away.

* * *

They're seated at the kitchen table again, because Abby is in surgery. Or atleast that's what Clarke thinks, it doesn't matter anyway, because Abby won't be home until dinner time. And Clarke doesn't expect Lexa to stay until then.

"How come you're this good at history, I thought-" Lexa's head snaps up. "What?" Clarke glances down at the book in front of them and doesn't respond. But Lexa can guess what Clarke meant.

"You think I don't get good grades because of how I dress and who I hang out with?" She raises her eyebrows at Clarke and Clarke realises she must have a guilty look on her face.

"That's kind of shallow, Clarke," She states, before looking back at the textbook.

"What is Oppenheimer known for?" She asks. "He had a big part in the Manhattan Project." Lexa nods.

"It's just, I guess I don't really know anything about you, except that you're a gang leader and that you hate English class." It might've not been such a smart thing to say, considering how Lexa reacted the last time Clarke called her gang a gang.

"I don't hate- and I'm not- whatever," Lexa sighs. "Famous Oppenheimer quote?"

"I am become death, destroyer of Worlds," Clarke really can't help herself from asking the next question, "I didn't know you had a tattoo," It's not that much of a question, but she wants to know how Lexa managed to get one, being a minor and all.

Lexa huffs, "There's a lot you don't know about me, Clarke," Clarke supposes she's right, she doesn't know anything about Lexa, and she shouldn't care, but she wants to know more about Lexa.

"Locations in Japan bombed in WW2,"

"Hiroshima and Nagasaki," Clarke answers. After the fight they'd had, Lexa had asked her what she would like to be different about the tutoring, Clarke didn't really know herself, so they settled on asking simple facts first. Since that's the stuff Clarke doesn't know while making tests.

"Well, I think it'd be good to know a bit more about each other. Because right now, I'm paying a stranger to teach me this ancient crap, and my friends are worried you might murder me." Clarke declares. Lexa hums.

"When?"

"August 6th and August 9th, 1945,"

Clarke eyes Lexa for a while, who just seems to be reading from the textbook. Clarke feels the urge to tease Lexa some more, but she doesn't know how Lexa will take it. In the end she decides to not think about it and just do it. It's not like Lexa would punch her. (She thinks)

"So exactly how dangerous are you?" Clarke asks, teasing tone evident in her voice. Lexa directs her attention at Clarke, and with a completely blank expression, says "I killed a man once,"

Clarke drops her smile and just stares at Lexa. She doesn't know if she's supposed to laugh or if this is a genuine confession. Lexa looks so serious, Clarke doesn't dare laugh, because what if she is being serious? That could end very badly for her.

Lexa breaks out in a smile "I can't believe you fell for that," Clarke sighs, and smiles back at Lexa. She's never seen Lexa smile this, it's a wide smile, and the light actually reaches her eyes. She smiles like she did when she was with her friends at the lake. Clarke feels her stomach flutter again, she tells herself it's because Lexa looks so beautiful, not because she has a crush on her.

"I don't have a gang, Clarke. They're my friends." Lexa's smile fades a little and Clarke nods, "Okay,"

"What country did Hitler invade first?

"Poland,"

"No, Czechoslovakia," Clarke huffs, she had been on a streak.

"So what do you do for fun? You do have fun right?" She smirks at Lexa. "Yes Clarke, I do have fun." When Clarke raises her eyebrows, Lexa adds, "I play the drums and I hang out with my friends,"

"Which countries were part of the main Axis powers?"

"Germany, Japan, and- uhm, Italy?" Lexa nods in confirmation.

"You play the drums?" Clarke asks, and she can't help but think that that's kind of hot. Lexa nods again, and smirks at the look on Clarke's face. "You don't have to look so impressed, Clarke,"

"Why did the United States join WW2?"

"Attack on Pearl Harbour,"

"And you hang out with your friends too, like at the lake last Saturday," Lexa says, and Clarke is surprised that the conversation is no longer one sided. The look Lexa gives her though, suggests that Lexa knows exactly what Clarke and her friends do at the lake besides swimming.

"That was, we uhm. yeah, you know, i'm fun." Lexa smiles down at her book. "Party animal Clarke Griffin,"

"First man in space?"

"Yuri what's-his-face,"

"Gagarin,"

"Yeah sure," Clarke answers, and Lexa grins at her.

"Like you don't," Clarke says, "Party I mean," she adds.

"Oh I do," Lexa says, raising her eyebrows and flashing a cocky grin. Clarke can't tell if she's teasing her or if she's telling the truth, she gets that a lot from Lexa. Then Lexa looks down at the book again.

"Yeah, I bet you pick up a lot of girls huh," Lexa looks back up at Clarke and their eyes meet, but Lexa's expression doesn't change. For a moment Clarke thinks she said something wrong, is she not supposed to know about Lexa liking girls? Or did she assume something that isn't even true. Before she can apologise, Lexa looks down at the book and replies, "Sure," It's silent for a moment before Lexa speaks again, "Party animal Clarke Griffin reads comics,"

"I- how do you even know that?"

Lexa grins and shrugs, "I saw a comic sticking out of your bag that day in Kane's office, and there's a stack of them on the edge of the table," She says matter of factly.

Clarke smiles. She didn't know Lexa had paid so much attention to her, she feels oddly flattered, and the butterflies in her stomach flutter again. She mentally tells them to shut up, but she doubts it'll have any effect when Lexa smiles at her like she's doing right now.

Clarke hears the front door open, and Abby's voice calling out, "I'm home!," The door slams shut and the sound of footsteps comes closer until Abby opens the kitchen door. "Clarke, honey, I know I said I'd bring home pizza but I decided to pick up Chinese food instead," Abby looks up to see Lexa and Clarke sitting at the kitchen table together.

"Hello Lexa, I didn't know you were going to be here," She says as she shoots Clarke a look, and Clarke knows exactly what it means. It means that she should have told her mother because her mother hates it when there are people around and she's not prepared for them when she comes home. And there's something subtler in the look as well, but Clarke doesn't want to think about it.

"Yeah, we're probably done for the afternoon," Clarke says, looking at Lexa, who nods and gets up. "Yes, I should get going, it was nice seeing you again Mrs Griffin,"

Abby shakes her head, "Nonsense, you should stay for dinner, it's dinner time already,"

Lexa looks at Clarke for help, but Clarke just smiles at Lexa. Clarke could help Lexa out, but it's much more fun to see Lexa freak out slightly.

"I wouldn't want to be of inconvenience," Lexa says, her gaze shifting from Clarke to Abby and back to Clarke. "Besides, I have to catch the bus,"

Abby smiles, "I'll drop you off at home, dear. Now you two help me set the table," Lexa shoots Clarke one more look, asking for help, but Clarke just grins and goes to the cupboard to grab the plates.

When they're all sat down at the table, Clarke is seated across from Lexa, and Abby is seated along the short side of the table.

"So Lexa, what do your parents do for a living?" Abby asks, and Clarke shoots an apologetic glance at Lexa. Lexa smiles politely and replies, "My father works for a multinational corporation," When Abby looks like she wants Lexa to continue, she adds, "He kind of runs things," Abby nods and takes a bite of her food.

"And what does your mother do?" Lexa looks down at her plate, and when she looks up again, her eyes shoot from Clarke back to Abby, before answering, "My mom's not really around anymore," Clarke gets the feeling that there's more to it than Lexa is saying, but her mother doesn't push it.

"What do you plan on doing after you finish high school?" Abby asks, and Clarke begins to realise this might have not been the best idea. She really should have helped Lexa when she tried to leave.

Lexa's expression changes from uneasy to assured, "Right now, I really like political science, so I might do something in that direction. And I have also thought about joining the army for a while," Clarke's taken aback by Lexa's answer, she didn't expect Lexa to be so sure of what she wanted with her future, maybe Lexa's right. She is shallow. Again, her mother just nods.

"I have a colleague who was in the army for a while, she says it was very challenging but it made her stronger as a person," Lexa nods in response, and takes a bite from her food. Clarke hopes the interrogation might finally be over, but just as she starts to feel relieved, her mother opens her mouth again.

"What are your favourite school subjects? Clarke loves art and English, don't you Clarke?" Clarke nods awkwardly, before finally speaking up, "Mom, do you really need to interrogate her?"

"Shush Clarke," Her mother replies, and Clarke shoots another apologetic look at Lexa. "I enjoy history, French and music,"

"You speak French?" Clarke asks, unable to keep her mouth shut. She's always loved French, and she can speak French as well, but Lexa being able to speak French surprises her. Lexa nods in response. And Abby smiles at her.

After dinner, Abby tells them she still needs to do a couple of things before she can drop Lexa off at her house, so Clarke takes Lexa up to her room, she doesn't really feel like being downstairs where her mother can interrogate Lexa.

Clarke gestures to her bed for Lexa to sit down on when Lexa just stands in the doorway. She sits down on the bed and shifts her gaze around the room.

"You have a very nice room, Clarke,"

"Thanks," Clarke sits down next to Lexa. And maybe it's because she doesn't know what else to talk about, or maybe it's because she's a curious person by nature, but she can't stop herself from asking.

"What's the deal with you and your dad?"

"I don't know what you mean," Lexa answers, refusing to meet Clarke's eyes.

"Anytime you talk about him or someone talks about him you get distant and refuse to look people in the eye," Lexa actually turns her head away from Clarke at that point, and Clarke has to bite back an "I told you so". Instead she waits for Lexa to answer, if she's even going to answer at all.

"I don't have a very good relationship with my father," Lexa still won't look at Clarke, and she thinks if she asks any more, Lexa might actually walk out of the room. So for a while, they just sit in silence, and slowly, Lexa turns around so she's no longer facing away from Clarke, but not facing toward her either. She just stares out in front of her.

"What about your mother," Clarke really can't help herself, and from the way Lexa stiffens, Clarke can tell she really doesn't want to talk about. She's about to apologise when Lexa answers.

"My mother had an addiction, which made her make questionable parenting choices according to my father and now she's in a special home," Clarke's taken aback by the sudden acknowledgement, especially after Lexa had refused to answer other questions with any kind of openness.

Lexa's body is still stiff, and she keeps staring out in front of her, so Clarke takes her hand. She doesn't know what moves her to do it, but she's always been good at consoling people. And it works, because Lexa faces her and says, "She's the one who got me the tattoo," Clarke's chest tightens, "And the nosepiercing," she adds with a small smile.

They sit like that for a while, then Abby calls from downstairs that she's ready to drop Lexa off home, and they say goodbye. Albeit a little bit awkward, Lexa extending her hand and Clarke shaking it.

* * *

"Clarke," Clarke feels someone elbow her in the ribs and she turns around to see Raven smirking at her. "You keep staring at Miss Gang leader over there," Clarke grimaces at the nickname, but Raven ignores her.

"How did it go?"

Clarke shrugs, "Apparently she's rich," Raven grins at that. "So are you,"

She shakes her head, "No, not this rich. My mom dropped her off at her house, apparently she lives in that neighbourhood with all the mansions,"

Bellamy whistles appreciatively, "Who knew a gang leader could be of a background like that,"

"Don't be an ass Bellamy,"

Raven shoots Bellamy a look, as if to say, "what is her problem," Bellamy just shrugs. Clarke goes back to staring at Lexa.

"I left a drawing in Lincoln's notebook," Octavia says, before biting in her apple.

"You can't draw for shit, O," Raven replies, earning her a glare.

"Hi guys," They all look up to see Murphy standing at their table, grinning. "Are you coming over to the lake again Saturday? You can bring people if you like." Bellamy glances around the table as to warn them, Murphy had been a dick in the first two years of high school, and even though Bellamy had always hung out with him, none of them really liked Murphy. Apart from Octavia, apparently.

"Sure! We'll be there," Octavia replies enthusiastically, and Murphy smiles at her before walking off. Clarke supposes Murphy's an okay guy now, but that doesn't mean she's forgotten, or forgiven, how much of an asshole he used to be.

* * *

During English class, Clarke is seated all alone, because Raven has a doctor's appointment for her leg. Just as Clarke accepted the fact that she'll be sitting alone for a class, and that she doesn't have to listen to Raven's constant sighing, somebody slides into the seat next to her.

Lexa.

"I hope you don't mind," Clarke does mind. But is she going to say that and risk Lexa being offended and sitting down somewhere else? No. So she just shakes her head and pretends that nothing is out of the ordinary.

Halfway the class, when the entire class is supposedly reading the book the teacher assigned them, Clarke looks at Lexa for the first time since the beginning of the class. That's a lie, Clarke has been glancing at Lexa all throughout the class, but she's not going to admit it.

She notices that Lexa isn't reading the book they're supposed to be reading. Lexa's engrossed in a totally different book, a fantasy book from what Clarke can tell by looking at the cover.

Lexa notices Clarke staring at her, and eyes Clarke with suspicion. "What?"

"Nothing," Clarke responds, and directs her attention back to her own book.

During history, when Lexa is once again seated next to Clarke, Clarke decides she's bored. Seeing nothing else to save her from her boredom, she turns to Lexa.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Lexa furrows her brow in confusion, Clarke never asks her anything during class, they usually just sit in silence, so Clarke understands Lexa's confusion. She just doesn't care for it very much.

"I was planning on going to the lake with my friends, but my father is being difficult," She answers hesitantly.

Clarke is silent for a moment, somehow feeling sorry for Lexa not being able to spend the weekend with her friends, so after a while she says, "You could stay over at my place," She knows Lexa's answer before it leaves her lips.

"I wouldn't want to inconvenience you and your mother, Clarke,"

Clarke shrugs, and after some convincing Lexa that it really isn't a big deal, Lexa reluctantly agrees.

* * *

"I'm not going to make out with Wick, I don't care how hot he is," Raven declares during lunch. Octavia raises her eyebrows and Bellamy shakes his head, grinning. "I'm not!" Raven repeats, but no one at the table believes her.

"Whatever you say Raven," Bellamy replies incredulously, Raven huffs in response.

"Lexa's going to sleep over at my house," Clarke says matter-of-factly, everybody falls silent for a moment, staring at her like she just announced she'd be moving to Australia.

"You're kidding right?" Octavia says. Clarke shakes her head.

"This is stupid. You're being stupid," Bellamy says pointedly, and Clarke just shrugs. She'd expected a response like this. She'd also expected Raven to get a shiteating grin, which is exactly what is happening.

"Fuck yeah! Get some Griffin," Clarke slaps her on her arm, but smiles back at Raven. She really is an idiot.

* * *

A car horn honks in front of the house, Clarke kisses her mom on the cheek and walks towards the door.

"No drinking remember?" Abby calls after her, but Clarke already slammed the door shut behind her.

She runs up to the car with Bellamy in the driving seat, Monty riding shotgun and Octavia and Raven on the backseat. Clarke gets in and Bellamy starts driving.

"Lexa is driving back with us," Clarke mentions and Bellamy shakes his head.

"She can't. Jasper isn't going to fit in if we have Lexa in the car too. And I mean, it's Lexa,"

"Jasper is driving himself, with Murphy and Wick," Monty points out.

"I still don't like it,"

Raven slaps Bellamy on the shoulder, "Calm down, Bellamy. It'll be fine,"

Clarke smiles at Raven in appreciation, Raven grins smugly in response.

They arrive at the lake to Murphy holding up a beer and yelling "Took you long enough!" Bellamy runs up to him, bends down and lifts Murphy up, Murphy only starts yelling louder. Bellamy quickly turns around in a circle before dropping Murphy back to his feet. Clarke smiles fondly at the interaction and takes a beer from Raven.

After about half an hour of Octavia and Raven loudly singing along to Taylor Swift songs, Murphy and Bellamy discussing history trivia, and Jasper and Monty having another "ultimate badminton tournament", Raven moves from sitting next to Octavia to sit next to Clarke.

"You're staring at Lexa again," Clarke had indeed being staring at Lexa and her friends, who are sitting much closer to the water than they are, in a circle, passing around a bottle of god knows what.

"You're not nervous are you princess?" Clarke shoots Raven a look and Raven raises her hands in defense. "It's not like she's going to murder you or anything," Raven adds, while bumping her shoulder against Clarke's.

"Raven!" They both look up to see Wick gesturing for Raven to come over to him. "Gotta go," Raven gets up, but Clarke catches her hand before she walks away, "No making out remember?"

"Shut up Griffin," Raven replies with a grin and walks off.

Clarke downs a couple of beers and dances with Octavia, who keeps staring at Lincoln. To be fair, Clarke keeps staring at Lexa and every time she does, Octavia elbows her in the side.

Lexa comes walking over just as Clarke and Octavia sit down. Lexa walks over to Clarke and stands awkwardly, glancing around at Clarke's friends. Monty moves to shake Lexa's hand, "I'm Monty,"

Octavia nods her head, Jasper waves, Murphy offers Lexa a beer, but she shakes her head politely and sits down next to Clarke. "Hi,"

Murphy and Octavia pass a blunt over in between them, until Murphy notices Lexa looking at them, and walks over to Lexa. "You want a hit?" He asks, his outstretched hand holding the blunt.

"No thank you,"

"Okay," Murphy turns back around, and Clarke bumps her shoulder into Lexa, "You sure?" Lexa nods, "You don't look too sure," Lexa looks at Clarke, her eyes calculating, Clarke wonders what Lexa is considering.

"Actually Murphy, give me some," Lexa says, turning back to Murphy, who grins and hands her the blunt.

Later, Clarke notices that Lexa isn't sitting in their circle anymore. She gets up, craning her neck to see where Lexa has gone off to, and sees her sitting a little bit further away from the group, staring up at the sky. Clarke smiles and walks over to Lexa, and sits down next to her.

Lexa doesn't say anything when Clarke sits down next to her, so Clarke decides to stare up at the sky too. "It's pretty huh," Lexa looks over at Clarke, who is still staring up at the sky, "Pretty like a starry-night sky," Clarke laughs, "That's exactly what it is,"

They stare up at the sky together for a while, until Lexa finally breaks the silence, "I like the stars because everything that has ever happened on earth, is in the stars," Clarke wrinkles her nose, "Are you high?" Lexa giggles, and that answers her question, Lexa never giggles. Clarke smiles at Lexa, "I guess I am," Lexa finally replies, and starts giggling again. Clarke can't help but think how cute Lexa looks.

* * *

They all get back in the car around 1 AM, Bellamy in the driver's seat, Raven next to him, and Octavia, Clarke and Lexa in the backseat.

"Raven, I thought you wouldn't make out with Wick," Clarke says, a shit eating grin on her face. "Just shut up Clarke, just shut it," Octavia grins at Clarke before saying, in a mock tone, "I don't care how hot and funny he is," Clarke snorts and Octavia starts laughing. Raven turns around in her seat and tries to hit Clarke on her leg.

"Do not hit the starry night sky when you are merely a rock out of orbit by a gravitational pull." Lexa says, and swats away Raven's hand. Raven glances over at Clarke, an incredulous look on her face, and Clarke just shrugs. Apparently Lexa is high as a kite.

"Woah Socrates, are you calling me a rock?" Lexa starts giggling, and Raven hits Lexa on the leg instead. "Ow, a very strong rock apparently," Raven turns back around with a smug look on her face.

Bellamy stops the car, "We're here," Clarke pushes Lexa out of the car, "Thanks, Bell, see you on monday,"

Clarke has to guide Lexa into the house through the backdoor. "These are pretty flowers," Lexa says as she walks over to the vase on the kitchen table. "Yes, very pretty, be quiet, c'mon," Clarke grabs Lexa by her arm, and drags her to the stairs.

Lexa stumbles over her own feet, and Clarke's afraid she might wake up her mother with all the noise Lexa is making. She keeps making shushing noises, but it doesn't seem to work. When they finally get up to Clarke's room, Clarke drops Lexa on the bed, and goes to the bathroom to get changed.

Clarke comes out of the bathroom to see Lexa lying on Clarke's bed. "I kinda intended on you sleeping on the mattress on the floor," Clarke says, gesturing towards the mattress next to Clarke's bed. "But that's okay, I can sleep on the mattress, it's fine,"

"Nonsense, Clarke, you can sleep on the bed too," Clarke briefly considers ignoring Lexa and lying down on the mattress, but she knows that the mattress is likely to be very uncomfortable, and Lexa did suggest it. So it's not like it's her fault, if she ends up spooning Lexa in her sleep. She shrugs and gets into the bed next to Lexa.

"I should warn you though, I'm a cuddler."

"I don't mind, It'll be like being hugged by the sky," Oh, Clarke's eyes widen, but Lexa turns around to face away from Clarke. "You are the night sky, Clarke," Oh. How is she supposed to fall asleep now.


	4. You Make Me Feel

A/N: HI! So this is a very short chapter and I'm very, very sorry. I've had a busy couple of weeks, trying to get as much time with my friends in as I could, because I'm going to Canada for five weeks, and I leave tomorrow. So don't expect another chapter in the next five weeks. But I thought I could atleast give you guys what I have so far, better than nothing right? So yeah, again, very sorry. Talk to me about this au the-tatiana-one on tumblr

* * *

Lexa wakes up to an arm around her waist, and a body pressed to her back. Her body stiffens before she remembers, Clarke had warned her, this is her own fault.

She could get out of the bed, avoid an awkward situation. But getting out of bed could wake up Clarke and then they'd still have an awkward situation. She decides against getting out of bed and relaxes.

She doesn't mind being spooned anyway.

* * *

Clarke wakes up to her spooning Lexa, and Lexa turning around to smile at her. Before she can panic, Lexa says, "Can we get breakfast? I'm hungry,"

Clarke swallows and nods, they get up and Clarke leads the way downstairs, glad that Lexa doesn't mention the position they woke up in.

There's a note on the table, Lexa reads it while Clarke pours them both cereal. "Your mother had an emergency at work, she'll be back before dinner to drive me home," Clarke turns around, bowls in her hands, and is met with Lexa's scrunched up face. She knows what Lexa's going to say before she says it.

"I don't want to be of inconvenience,"

"You won't be," Clarke says and places the bowl in front of Lexa, "Eat,"

They eat in silence and after Lexa closes her eyes and scrunches her nose for the fifth time, Clarke finally gets it. "Headache?" Lexa nods and Clarke chuckles. She can hold her liquor like a boss, but not everybody is as fortunate, apparently Lexa is one of those people.

"You didn't even drink that much,"

"It's the weed probably," Lexa shrugs.

As always, Clarke tells herself she doesn't need to know, she's not that curious and she doesn't need to ask. It's probably for the best if she doesn't. Fuck it, Clarke thinks.

"How much of last night do you remember?"

A small smile appears on Lexa's face, "I remember calling that Raven girl a rock," She looks directly into Clarke's eyes and adds, "And I remember stars," Clarke's stomach flutters, and she expects Lexa to go on, but Lexa focuses her attention back on her cereal.

It's fine, Clarke thinks, Lexa won't go on so she won't push her. It's fine. But it's not and she needs to know.

"That's all you remember?"

Lexa looks back up, a look passing through her eyes before settling back into the expression she always has. Like she has all the wisdom in the world and nobody would ever be able to understand that. But then she averts her eyes.

"Yeah," She says, refusing to meet Clarke's eyes. "That's all I remember," And Clarke is relieved. She really is, but then there's also a weird feeling in her stomach. A sinking feeling. If she didn't know any better, she'd think it's disappointment.

* * *

She remembers. She remembers everything she said, but tell Clarke that? No. It wouldn't matter, and if she can avoid getting shut off by Clarke, she will.

Clarke suggests going upstairs to get changed and Lexa agrees. She takes the bathroom first, and while she's getting dressed, she can hear music coming from Clarke's room. Happy music. Happy _annoying_ music.

"What is this shit?" She asks as she comes out of the bathroom and is met by a dancing Clarke Griffin. If she wasn't so appalled by the horrific taste in music, she'd think it was cute. But she doesn't think it's cute. Because it's not. At all.

"You can change it if you want," Clarke says with a smile and closes the bathroom door behind her. Lexa stares at the stereo like she can't believe it's actually playing this ungodly music. She thinks she can deal with it, at least until Clarke is done changing, but then the next song starts playing and she just can't.

She changes the music to something that she likes. Something her friends like, something with decency and a subtle art to it that Clarke couldn't possibly understand. It's punk. Lexa flops onto Clarke's bed.

"So this is what you like huh," Lexa looks up to see Clarke standing in the doorway.

"Yup,"

"This can't be all you like," She says as she makes her way into the bedroom and starts messing around.

"It is," Lexa deadpans.

"I don't believe it,"

"So what kind of music do you like," Lexa asks, and Clarke flops down onto the bed, right next to Lexa.

"I like all kinds of indie, and pop, and rock and - I kind of like it all," Clarke shrugs and beams at Lexa, who just rolls her eyes in return. Lexa pushes any kind of thought about how cute Clarke is out of her mind. She doesn't have time for a soul destroying crush right now.

"I uh, kind of like indie folk, sometimes," A huge grin spreads across Clarke's face at Lexa's confession, and Lexa thinks about kissing it off for a split second, before regaining control of her brain. No, she can't. Not that she has a lot of time to think it through, because Clarke mentions something about watching a movie and she's already halfway down the stairs before Lexa can get her brain to function like she wants it to.

* * *

They're sprawled out on the couch, Lexa on one side, Clarke on the other, both facing the tv. They couldn't agree on which movies to watch, so then Clarke pointed at the pile of disney movies, and Lexa agreed.

The movie they're watching is one Clarke's seen about a hundred times, and so she catches herself watching Lexa more than once. Lexa's staring at the screen intently, and once in a while lip syncs along with the movie. And not even the songs, no, she's lip syncing the dialogue. You can't blame Clarke for looking, it's adorable.

So then when she looks at Lexa for the millionth time, something crosses her mind.

"What is it, Clarke?"

"How did you- have you dated girls before?" Lexa eyes Clarke calculatingly.

"Yes, I have," Lexa states and turns her attention back to the tv, but Clarke doesn't get brushed off that easily.

"How many?"

Lexa rolls her eyes, "I don't think the number is of importance, Clarke,"

"So there were a lot then," Clarke grins. Lexa doesn't respond so Clarke decides to take it a little bit further. "I bet you're a real player aren't you?" Lexa shifts in her seat, and Clarke studies her face for a few seconds before opening her mouth again, but she's cut off before she can say anything.

"There was one, okay?" Lexa snaps, "Just one," Lexa refuses to meet Clarke's eyes and Clarke gets why. That's how she used to respond when people tried talking about Finn to her. They've stopped trying, mostly.

Clarke wants to drop it, she really does but- okay so maybe she doesn't really want to drop it.

"Did you love her?" Clarke can see Lexa's entire body tense up. "I guess," She brushes it off, but she starts fidgeting with her hands and Clarke's afraid she might've ruined the relaxed vibe they had.

"I dated someone too who I think I loved, he- uhm- he died," At that Lexa looks at Clarke again, eyes slightly wide, edging Clarke on to continue. "He- uh- he got stabbed, it was kind of his own fault, got into business that wasn't his," Lexa stares at her for a minute, before nodding slowly but frowning while doing so.

Clarke moves forward quickly and puts her arm around Lexa's shoulders, squeezing her tightly. Lexa tenses up but then slowly returns the hug.

They continue watching the movie they're watching in silence, then Clarke puts in another movie, halfway the movie Lexa speaks up.

"You only ever had feelings for Finn?"

"Nah, I had a crush on Octavia for a while," Lexa's face falls, "Not anymore though," A big smile grows across Lexa's face, before she gains her composure and hides her smile.

"Good, because I know someone who's interested," Clarke raises her eyebrows, "Who has an eye on Octavia, I mean," Lexa adds hastily.

* * *

Abby comes home to take Lexa home, so Clarke goes upstairs with Lexa to get her stuff.

Lexa gathers her clothes and puts them in her overnight bag, while Clarke stands in the door opening looking at the way Lexa scans the room for other things that belong to her. When she's sure she has everything that's hers, Lexa walks over to Clarke and stops right in front of her.

She's staring at Clarke, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth and Clarke can't think straight because she's so close and she thinks her brain might actually go in overdrive and crash when Lexa leans in and places a kiss on Clarke's cheek.

"Thank you, Clarke," She whispers and passes Clarke, she walks downstairs and Clarke hears her say, "I'm ready mrs Griffin," But she can't move because did Lexa just- kiss her? A smile spreads across Clarke's face and the feeling in her stomach returns.

* * *

"So guess what," Raven says, throwing her bag onto the table, "Wick actually texted me and we're going out this weekend," She declares, a smile spreading across her face.

"No way," Octavia says, drawing out the A.

"How did your sleepover go?" Octavia turns to Clarke, "Did she try to kill you?" Murphy adds.

"You know, I think we're friends now," Clarke answers casually, looking at the way all of her friends react differently. Murphy smirks and raises his eyebrows suggestively, Octavia smiles at Murphy's reaction, and Raven hits Clarke on the arm.

"That's bullshit Griffin,"

Clarke spots Lexa and her friends walking past their table, she catches Lexa's gaze, Lexa smiles and waves in return, which Clarke returns.

"See?"

"Holy shit! Are you kidding me? This is a joke right?" Clarke shakes her head in response and Raven falls back in her seat before sitting back up straight with a smirk. "I bet you let her sleep in your bed with you," When Clarke doesn't reply, Raven looks at Octavia, "Can you believe this? She's letting other people sleep in her bed already!"

Octavia fake gasps and grabs Raven's hand, "Do you think she's gotten over us?"

"Oh no! I think she has!" Raven replies, putting her hand that's not being held by Octavia in front of her mouth.

Murphy glances at Clarke and rolls his eyes, Clarke smirks in return, she knows what Murphy means.

"So when are you two going to make out and get it over with?" Murphy asks, but both Raven and Octavia ignore him.

* * *

Octavia comes walking over with a smug look on her face, causing Raven to glance at Clarke and sigh. "What did you do Blake?"

Octavia looks at Raven with a gleeful expression, "I stayed after math class, and now I'm going on a date with Lincoln this friday." Raven whoops and goes in for a high five, Bellamy however, crosses his arms and sighs loudly causing everybody at the table to look at him.

"Is there a problem Bellamy?" Octavia asks, putting her hands on her hips. She knows what Bellamy's problem is, and Clarke knows how this is going to go. Bellamy will say what his problem is, Octavia will get angry, and rightfully so in Clarke's opinion, and then Octavia will say something to hurt Bellamy, which will cause Bellamy to either retaliate or to walk away. And if he retaliates Octavia will walk away. One time a fight between them led to them not talking for two whole days.

"I don't like you going on a date with this guy, he's dangerous and you don't know him,"

"You don't know him either! And the whole point of this date is to get to know each other," Octavia spats. Before Bellamy can open his mouth to say something that will really anger Octavia, Clarke cuts in, "Calm down Bellamy,"

"Just because you got yourself a girlfriend in that gang, doesn't mean Octavia has to get a boyfriend there, just date someone normal," Octavia lets out an exasperated sigh, "They are normal Bell," She says, gets up, and leaves. Clarke watches her leave, before she turns back to Bellamy.

"She's not my girlfriend," She says defensively, stressing the 'not'.

"Whatever you say,"

Bellamy is stubborn, but so is Clarke, and she doesn't have to make such a big deal about this, she could just let it slide, but as with everything lately, she can't. She doesn't know what's wrong with her lately.

"She's not, okay? She's just my tutor." She snaps, narrows her eyes at Bellamy, then adds, "I just need to get a good grade, I don't even like her!" She's staring at Bellamy, until Raven taps her on her arm and gestures to behind her back. She turns around to find Lexa staring at her, a mix of anger and hurt in her eyes.

"Shit, Lexa I-" Lexa shakes her head dejectedly and walks away, leaving Clarke behind with a sinking feeling in her gut.


	5. Teach Me How to Dance with You

A/N: SO THIS TOOK A LONG TIME. Some of you waited patiently, others wanted me to update and told me through the famous "update pls" which comes over v rude. I'm not a machine guys. My vacation is CANADA WAS GREAT, so now I wanna go to uni there so that means I'll have to work harder in school and I got a job so I'll have even less time to write so get used to waiting. I won't let you wait two months anymore though, that's just mean. So enjoy this mix of fluff and angst and gross cheesyness. Cya later suckers

* * *

Clarke walks into history class feeling like a complete idiot. Of course she had to get defensive, Bellamy doesn't know what he's talking about and she should've just left it at that. But no, she had to ruin everything that she'd been working up with Lexa. And now Lexa won't even look at her as she glides down in her seat beside Lexa.

Lexa ignores Clarke, stares out in front of her with a steely expression, and starts taking notes as soon as the teacher begins his lecture.

Clarke wants to say something, but everytime she looks at Lexa, she gets the feeling Lexa is trying extra hard to not meet Clarke's eyes. So she doesn't say anything.

Until the teacher puts them to work in silence, and she can't leave it anymore.

"I didn't mean that, yesterday," Clarke says, focusing her eyes on Lexa, determined not to look away until Lexa looks back at her.

But she doesn't, for a while she doesn't even respond, and Clarke starts to think she might never, but then Lexa opens her mouth.

"We don't have to do this, Clarke," Her voice sounds cold, and she still refuses to look at Clarke.

"Yes we do, because I said this mean, untrue thing, and I hurt you." Clarke eyes Lexa expectantly, waiting for any change in her demeanor, but nothing changes.

"You didn't, Clarke. I don't care," Yeah right, Clarke thinks. She saw Lexa's face when she said that, Lexa definitely did care. Or it looked like she did, right before her face turned to steel and Clarke couldn't detect any emotion in her expression like she could before.

"So you just, don't care?" Clarke asked, skeptical.

"I don't." And the way Lexa says it makes Clarke not want to push on. For the first time in a long time, Clarke gives up.

* * *

"How did the making up with the girlfriend go?" Raven asks, making smooching sounds.

"Shut up Raven,"

"What, she didn't fall into your arms immediately after you confessed your deepest regrets?" Raven says, grin on her face. Clarke shoots Raven a death glare, and replies, "She says she doesn't care. At all,"

Raven raises her eyebrows as Monty turns away from Jasper. "I call bullshit." He states, before turning back to Jasper to continue their discussion on some new videogame Clarke doesn't have the energy to care about.

"Seriously Clarke, that's bullshit and you know it," Raven adds, and Clarke nods slowly in agreement. Lexa's full of shit, Clarke saw her face, that can't be the reaction of someone who doesn't care.

* * *

The next day, during lunch break, Clarke tries to make eye contact with Lexa across the cafeteria. Lexa's leaning against the wall while her friends are sitting at the table, talking animatedly, but Lexa doesn't seem to be paying attention.

Clarke notices Lexa's effort to not meet Clarke's eyes. Until she does. She meets Clarke's eyes and raises her eyebrows, but Clarke can't quite place the expression. It reminds her of the look Octavia shoots Bellamy when he's being an idiot. But Clarke's not being an idiot, so it can't be that. Then Lexa looks away before Clarke is able to communicate any kind of remorse.

* * *

Clarke knows she probably shouldn't care so much. How well does she even know Lexa? Sure, they hung out a couple of times but aside from that? She doesn't really know Lexa. But somehow she can't bring herself to not care, she wants everything to be okay between them again. She's still refusing Raven's claims that she has a crush on Lexa. Because she doesn't. Not at all.

So Clarke decides to visit Lexa's locker at the end of the day, because Lexa keeps avoiding her. And Clarke knows Lexa won't leave without going to her locker first. Clarke stands behind a wall, eyeing the hallway Lexa will come out of to go to her locker.

After a while, the door opens, and Lexa walks out, over to her locker, and drops her bag with a thud. Clarke waits until Lexa has her locker open, and walks over to her.

"What do you want," Lexa demands, as soon as Clarke stops next to her. Lexa doesn't even look at Clarke, and instead busies herself with putting textbooks in her locker and getting other books out.

"I think you _do_ care," Clarke states, staring at Lexa.

"I don't," Lexa insists.

"You do, every time you look at me you get all hurt-eyes,"

"I don't, Clarke,"

"Okay, maybe not. But I know you care, and every time I look at you it just feels wrong for you to be ignoring me, so,"

"Then stop looking at me," Lexa says, finally looking at Clarke. Clarke takes a sharp intake of breath, she hadn't expected Lexa to look at her.

"I said what I said, because Bellamy was getting on my nerves," Lexa turns away from Clarke again, before humming.

"And you do care, I can see it," Clarke hisses, turns around, and walks away.

* * *

The next time they have history class, they sit in silence. Clarke keeps wanting to break the silence, but she decides not to. She thinks she might've actually pushed Lexa farther away than she already had, instead of fixing the situation like she had intended.

She does look at Lexa, though. Even when she doesn't mean to, it's like she can't help herself. Not that it's not pleasant to look at Lexa, Clarke kind of loves looking at Lexa. Not that she'd ever admit that out loud.

Once in a while, Lexa'll look back at Clarke, and Clarke'll smile, but Lexa just turns away from Clarke.

"What are you doing after school?" Clarke asks suddenly. She's caught Lexa of guard as her eyebrows furrow in confusion and she answers, "Nothing."

"Can you come over to my house. I need another tutoring," Clarke smiles innocently. Lexa narrows her eyes at Clarke, before replying hesitantly, "I can't, I won't be able to get back in my house tonight,"

"You can stay over at my place," Clarke replies easily, smile still plastered on her face.

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with that," Lexa replies, concern on her face. "Since you don't even like me," Clarke smile falls.

"Will you stop that! I said I didn't mean that," Clarke hisses, but then she sees Lexa's grin and realises Lexa was teasing her. "I'll come over," Lexa says, almost returning Clarke's smile as she turns away.

* * *

"Why does Bellamy look so sour?" Raven asks as she sits down next to Clarke and Octavia.

"He's still not over the fact that I can make my own decisions, and decided to go on a date with Lincoln tonight. The little baby," Octavia answers, glaring at Bellamy.

"You excited for that?" Raven asks, and Octavia nods. "I am, actually," A grin spreads across her face.

"Weren't you going on a date too, Raven?" Clarke asks. Raven's face contorts. "I don't know. Wick's being vague, so I guess I'll just have to take the lead." Clarke nods, it's not that Raven minds though. Clarke knows that she loves being in charge.

* * *

When Clarke comes home, her mother's already there. She drops her bag on the kitchen floor before dropping into a chair across from where her mother is sitting. "Lexa's coming over in a bit," Abby raises her eyebrows in response and looks up from her paper. "You two have been hanging out a lot lately haven't you?" Clarke rolls her eyes, "She's my tutor mom, we kinda have to hang out for there to be any tutoring."

Abby shoots Clarke a look when the doorbell rings, "I believe that's for you,"

Clarke lets Lexa in and Lexa drops her skateboard next to the door before following Clarke into the kitchen.

"Hello mrs Griffin," Lexa greets as she enters the kitchen. "Just call me Abby, dear," Abby replies, causing Lexa to smile politely in response. Clarke doesn't think Lexa will actually call her mom Abby. Not even if she were to marry Clarke and get her pregnant. Not that that'd happen. Besides, none of Clarke's friends call her mom Abby, only Raven. She didn't even have to be told to call her Abby.

"Right, we're going upstairs mom," Clarke walks out of the kitchen, hoping Lexa'll follow her. Which she does judging by the hasty footsteps following her.

* * *

"Name of the most important library in Ancient Greece?"

"Library of Alexandria,"

"What happened to it?"

"It got destroyed," Clarke deadpans, staring at Lexa the whole time.

"Stop staring at me, Clarke,"

"What started WW1?"

"Assasination of that Franz Ferdinand guy,"

"Yes. Seriously Clarke stop staring,"

"I really am sorry, you know, about what I said," Clarke says.

"I know you are, Clarke," Clarke really shouldn't love the way Lexa says her name as much as she does. And it doesn't help that Lexa keeps saying her name as if it were a punctuation mark.

Lexa goes back to scanning the book, looking for more questions to ask Clarke. She wavers though, and looks back at Clarke.

"What is that Raven girl's deal?" Clarke can't help but laugh at Lexa's question. "What?" she asks.

"Everytime I walk past her she looks at me like she wants to kill me." Lexa says, as an afterthought she adds, "Which she wouldn't be able to do, because I can take her. Easily,"

Clarke smiles at Lexa, "Raven gets protective sometimes," Lexa hums in response.

"What did Columbus set sail for?"

"He wanted to find an alternative route to the East Indies,"

"Why would she have to get protective though?" Lexa asks, deviating from the main subject.

"Well, uhm, because you and your gang look kind of dangerous sometimes, you probably know what people think of you guys." Clarke says, knowing full well that that's not why Raven gets protective.

Lexa shrugs, doing that thing with her face where Clarke thinks she looks slightly hurt. "We are who we are,"

"The United East Indian Company belonged to which country?"

"Hey, you wanna do something else?"

Lexa looks at Clarke, confused, "I thought you wanted tutoring?"

Clarke grins, "That was just to get you here, c'mon let's watch a movie"

* * *

Clarke's mom left for an emergency surgery, according to the note left on the kitchen table. Clarke opens the dvd drawer to pick out a movie.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Clarke asks. "We have all these action movies, some romcoms here, couple of horror movies," Clarke says, gesturing at the movies respectively. She already knows what kind of movie she wants to watch. Horror movies are her favourite, have been for the longest time. Lexa stares at the contents of the drawer before she lets her eyes fall on a collection in the farthest corner, obviously muffled away.

"Can we watch a disney movie?" Lexa asks, looking at Clarke expectantly. Clarke sighs, finding it rather hard to object to Lexa when she looks at her like a little child asking for candy. "Fine, but only if we watch Beauty and the Beast." Lexa smiles triumphantly, "That's my favourite anyway," she says before dropping onto the couch.

Clarke sits down on the other end of the couch and starts the movie.

Lexa turns towards Clarke, and puts her feet on the couch, in Clarke's direction. Clarke thinks she does it just to sit more comfortably, but Lexa just looks at Clarke. Which Clarke tries to ignore and watch the movie, but that gets harder after a while.

"Lexa, you're missing all the good parts, watch the movie,"

"I am," Lexa replies. Clarke continues watching the movie, but Lexa is still watching her instead of the movie. So Clarke turns towards Lexa and puts her feet next to Lexa's. Or she tries to, it doesn't really fit. Lexa lifts up one leg and puts it between Clarke's legs, and surprisingly it fits.

After looking at each other for what feels like minutes, Lexa opens her mouth.

"I remember. When I was high, I remember what I said," And Clarke knew it, but she's still surprised when Lexa says it.

"Okay, but you said you didn't."

"I lied." Lexa replies. They sit in silence for a while before Clarke laughs, "That was some poetic shit, what did it even mean?"

"I think you know what it meant, Clarke." At that, Clarke stops fidgeting with her t-shirt. "I do."

Lexa looks at her for another moment, then turns back to the tv and finally watches the movie.

* * *

When the movie ends, they go upstairs after Lexa announced, "I want to go to bed." Clarke goes in the bathroom to get changed first. Through the bathroom walls she can hear Lexa put on music. She gets out in her pj's and then Lexa goes in to change. While Lexa's in the bathroom, Clarke tries to find a song, a slow song.

When Lexa comes out of the bathroom, Clarke puts on the song she'd been looking for. "What are you doing Clarke? That was great music." Lexa says, slightly indignant.

Clarke doesn't know what she's doing until she's doing it. She extends her arm and walks towards Lexa. "Dance with me." Lexa hesitates, before taking Clarke's hand. Clarke pulls Lexa closer, so that their bodies are pressed against each other, one of her hands in Lexa's hand and the other around her waist. Clarke doesn't know why she did what she did, but there's no going back now.

She thinks the whole thing is a little bit too much like the rom coms her mother loves so much. They're dancing in her room, in their pjs, to some stupid old song. And then Clarke can feel the end of the song coming up. So she takes her hand from Lexa's and slowly slides it up to her shoulder. And for a moment she thinks she can stop there, and just stop dancing and go to sleep like nothing happened. But she slides her hand up farther, until she's cupping Lexa's face with one hand, the other hand still on Lexa's waist.

And then her lips are on Lexa's. Lexa's lips are so soft and it feels so right, she almost forgets where she is, and that this shouldn't be happening. She forgets, just for a moment. But then she remembers and pulls back. Lexa's eyes flutter open, and Clarke is ready to apologise and go to sleep and then never talk to Lexa ever again. But Lexa's hands shoot up to cup Clarke's face, and then Lexa is kissing Clarke. The song already ended, and they're just standing there in silence, in the middle of Clarke's room. But she doesn't care. All she cares about are Lexa's lips on hers, soft and warm and so right. Then Lexa pulls back, and Clarke really doesn't want her to.

"I don't really feel like sleeping anymore," Lexa says, smiling and Clarke laughs. "But we're going to."

They both get into Clarke's bed, and lie facing each other for a while, before Clarke says, "So, stars huh?"

"Shut up, Clarke," Lexa says, with a soft smile on her lips. And Clarke doesn't remember when she got this cheesy, but she kisses Lexa on her nose, before shifting closer to her. Lexa wraps her arms around her, and they fall asleep.

* * *

When they wake up, Clarke can hear her mother moving around in the kitchen. So they both get dressed as quickly as they can, because as Lexa put it, "I'm so hungry I could punch Anya in the face just to get food." Lexa hadn't mentioned Anya before, but when Clarke asked her, she quickly explained that Anya's like a sister and that she owns a bar somewhere in town.

They sit down at the kitchen table, across from Abby. "So did you two have fun last night?" Abby asks. Clarke hums in response while reading the back of the cereal box and stuffing her face with cereal. Not getting much out of Clarke, Abby turns towards Lexa. "Did you have fun last night, Lexa?"

Clarke stops stuffing her face and puts down the cereal box to look at Lexa. She's blushing, Clarke can't stop a smile from spreading across her face. "Yeah, I had a lot of fun," Lexa stammers. She looks at Clarke for help, but Clarke doesn't help. She's pretty sure Lexa can handle herself and Abby backed off anyway.

"I don't have to go to work today, so if you need me I'll be in my study." Abby says before getting up and retreating to her study. She does that a lot when she's home, because being a surgeon means she has to keep up with medical journals. And Clarke gets the feeling that she doesn't want to interrupt whatever she and Lexa are doing.

"D'you wanna play Mario Kart?" Clarke asks and Lexa nods.

They sit down in front of the couch, because somehow sitting on the floor is more comfortable than sitting on a couch.

"I'm gonna kick your ass," Clarke says as the race starts. "You wish, Clarke Griffin," Lexa replies as she knocks Clarke's kart off the track.

Lexa ends up beating Clarke, and won't shut up about it. "I thought you were going to kick my ass, Clarke. I'm very disappointed in your efforts." She keeps the bragging up for a while, sparks in her eyes, until Clarke kisses her to shut her up, putting a different kind of spark in Lexa's eyes.

"Clarke, we should get back to tutoring," Lexa says as she pushes Clarke away slightly. "But I don't want to," Clarke replies and quickly kisses Lexa again. "You have that important test next week." Eventually Clarke gives in, because Lexa does kind of have a point.

* * *

Clarke finds it exceptionally hard to concentrate. After doing more staring at each other than actual tutoring, Abby comes in and announces that she's going to drop Lexa off home in a few minutes.

Clarke goes upstairs with Lexa to get her stuff. Before Lexa leaves Clarke's room, she turns around and kisses Clarke. She pulls back with a "See you tomorrow, Clarke." And leaves, leaving Clarke thinking that she could get used to this.

* * *

Monday morning before class, Clarke, Raven, Bellamy and Murphy are standing outside the school building.

"How was your date?" Clarke asks Raven. "It was pretty good actually, he asked what I wanted to eat and then he took me to McDonalds. Afterwards we played video games at his house, which was nicer than I expected."

"Where's the other Blake?" Raven asks no one in particular. Bellamy grumbles something about Octavia walking over to Lincoln and his "gang" on the other side of the courtyard. "She'll be fine dude," Murphy tells him, but before he can do anything else to calm Bellamy down, Raven cuts in.

"It's not like he's going to learn her how to ride a motorbike and that she's going to start wearing leather _everything. A_ nd that they'll then drop out of school and run away together."

"He's a _senior_ ," Bellamy sighs. "So are you," Raven argues.

Then Lexa and her group of friends comes walking past them. Lexa up front as usual, walking next to Indra, Lincoln and Octavia walking behind them, cracking jokes and laughing. As they walk past, Lexa smiles at Clarke and winks at her. Octavia catches Bellamy's eye and waves at him, a huge shiteating grin on her face.

"Wait, what the hell was that?" Raven asks Clarke, but Clarke just smiles at Raven before walking away, as Raven yells "What the hell, Griffin!" After her.

* * *

"Octavia sat next to Lincoln during math, instead of sitting next to me." Jasper says, sounding disappointed.

"I can't believe this. She bought a _leather jacket_ , and now she's sitting next to him instead of Jasper. She's obviously becoming one of them." Bellamy grumbles.

"It's fine actually, Maya sat next to me when she saw I was sitting alone." Jasper beams before he sits down next to Monty and they launch into some heavy debate about the best way to grow weed.

"Calm your shit, Bellamy. Octavia can look after herself, you don't have to baby her." Raven tells Bellamy. He looks like he's going to say something, but after a warning look from Murphy, he just crosses his arms and stares out in front of him.

"Why the hell don't you answer my texts, Griffin?" Raven demands. Clarke just shrugs, "I'm busy texting someone else."

"Oh I see, you're texting Lexa aren't you. You guys totally made out, that wink gave it all away."

"I really don't think you should be hanging out with Lexa that much," Bellamy speaks up. "She's probably dangerous." Clarke and Raven roll their eyes simultaneously.

"I know you want to protect us, Bell. But you're taking this out of proportion." Clarke tells Bellamy. Who decides against protesting and starts flicking food at Murphy instead.

* * *

"Clarke, are you ready for the test on friday?" The History teacher asks her on wednesday morning. "Yes sir. I am." Clarke answers, trying to sound serious. Lexa snorts at her answer though, because they both know Clarke is not prepared at all.

When the teacher leaves to write the homework on the board, Lexa turns to Clarke. "You do need more tutoring, Clarke."

"You just need an excuse to spend more time with me."

"Maybe I do, see you on thursday." And with that, Lexa leaves the classroom.

* * *

In the lunch break, Octavia decides to sit with Lincoln. And so Murphy spends the entire break trying to calm Bellamy down, while Raven spends the entire break teasing Bellamy.

* * *

Lexa's sitting outside on the courtyard with her friends. Some of them smoking, others just eating and talking. Nobody ever bothers them, so it surprises Lexa when Clarke comes walking over.

"Hey Lexa, we're going to the lake saturday and you and lincoln have to come so you can convince Bellamy that you're not out to murder me and Octavia."

Lexa's even more surprised by Clarke's (very direct) invitation. "Sure, we'll be there." She says after making eye contact with Lincoln, who nods in affirmation. "Okay, see you this afternoon." Clarke quickly kisses Lexa on the cheek before she walks back towards her friends on the other side of the courtyard.

Lincoln raises his eyebrows at Lexa and shoves her shoulder before giving her a proud grin. Lincoln is like her brother, not as much as Anya is like her sister, but that's only because she's known Anya for as long as she can remember.

So when she gets home, she calls Anya. Because she doesn't know what's going on with her and Clarke. Are they dating? They haven't talked about it, and Lexa's scared to ask.

"Hey."

"This better be good Lexa, if you're calling in my break to complain about your history teacher and his teaching methods again I will strangle you."

"No, it's about Clarke."

"Okay, good. Tell me."

"So we kissed, multiple times. And then at school she asked me and Lincoln to come hang out with her friends and Lincoln's girlfriend at the lake this weekend. And then she kissed me on the cheek."

"And the problem is?"

"I don't know what we're doing. Are we dating? Are we just… I don't know."

"Lexa. You idiot. You ask her. You ask her what it is you're doing."

* * *

"How come we never go to your house?" Clarke asks, shaking Lexa out of her thoughts. She knew this was coming. She knew Clarke was going to ask questions about her house and her family and her whole situation. She swallows, and settles for a vague explanation but one that she thinks will do for the time being.

"My house is not a great place to be at, Clarke. Not with company." Clarke nods like she understands, but Lexa doesn't think she does. She doesn't go on about it though, and Lexa sighs in relief.

Everytime they're silent for a while, Lexa wants to ask what they are. But then she gets scared that Clarke will realise that what they're doing isn't possible. That it's doomed to fail, and that she'll stop whatever it is they're doing.

Just as Lexa's going to leave, Clarke asks, "But why can't I come over to your house? You live there don't you?"

Lexa sighs, figuring she can't keep dodging the question. "Yes, but I usually spend the time I spend there in my room. Because most of the time my father's not home, but when he is, he's horrible."

Clarke nods and kisses Lexa goodbye. "You can come here anytime you want." She says and kisses Lexa again, leaving Lexa standing outside the house still wondering what they are. And mentally kicking herself for not asking.

* * *

Clarke's standing in front of the classroom door she'll be making her history test in, fidgeting with the straps of her backpack. Lexa comes over to wish her good luck, and Clarke fights the urge to kiss her. She can not be distracted right now.

She finishes the test with mixed feelings, she doesn't know how she did and she really doesn't want to fail the test.

During the break, Octavia brings Lincoln over to their break table, to Bellamy's dismay. But then Lincoln extends his arm towards Bellamy and introduces himself, launching into a conversation about World War 2, Bellamy's favourite historical subject.

Raven shoots Octavia a look, because this obviously was Octavia's doing, and Octavia winks back at Raven. Wick is sitting next to Raven, while talking to Jasper and Monty about video games. "Nice boyfriend, you have there," Clarke whispers to Raven.

"He's not my boyfriend, we went on one date," Raven whispers back.


	6. State of Grace

A/N: IT'S BEEN LIKE 9 MONTHS, no just kidding but it's sure been a long ass time. I'm so sorry I never intended it to take this fucking long, BUT, it's here now, and it's short i'm sorry. I think the fic'll be one or two more chapters and then it'll be over. I have a new thing lined up tho but i'm gonna try to make that a REALLY long one shot like one of those super one shots you know what i mean. BUT yeah junior year's a bitch, it's a ton of fucking work and on top of that i have a job now so it's even less free time for me. And you know, you gotta be in the zone to write, anyway enough excuses. I hope you guys like it, see you in another century for the next update probably. (JK i have an autumn break in one and a half week, fingers crossed)

* * *

Clarke wakes up feeling incredibly anxious about her final grade for history. It's not like she worked that hard for the test, but she'd still like to get a decent passing grade on it. On top of that, it _is_ junior year, quite an important year.

But she figures going to the lake is the best possible distraction she can get, and besides, she really wants to see Lexa again. Even though they see each other every day.

So Lincoln ends up picking her up, with Raven, Octavia and Lexa already sitting in the car.

"God Clarke, why are you always so slow," Raven teases as Clarke glides into the seat next to Raven.

"Suck it, Raven," Clarke replies, and offers Lexa a a soft "hey" and a smile.

Even though Lincoln is dating Octavia, Lexa is seated next to Lincoln, which Clarke questions for a few seconds before she determines it doesn't matter.

"Are you gonna make out with Wick?" She asks instead, deciding that bugging Raven is always a good option.

Raven narrows her eyes at her, "Only if you make out with Lexa." She hears Lexa cough from the front seat and she grins. "We'll see what happens."

They all meet up at their usual spot at the lake, and they decide to go swimming since it's "fucking boiling" as Raven put it.

When they're in the water, Lexa moves over to Clarke, a grin on her face. Before Clarke can ask what she's doing, she gets a wave of water over her face. She blinks a couple of times before she can see Lexa beaming at her, Clarke rewards her with a splash of water. Lexa's face is so priceless after the wave of water hits her, that Clarke can't help but splash her again. And again.

"Clarke, I think it's time to stop."

"Make me." Clarke replies as she sends another wave over Lexa's head.

"Oh, I'll make you, Clarke Griffin." Lexa threatens, but before she can come closer, Raven yells something about keeping it in their pants and Clarke smiles at Lexa apologetically.

"I'm gonna go piggyback riding on your back," Clarke announces, moving towards Lexa. Lexa lowers herself farther into the water so Clarke can get up. Clarke raises her arms and opens her mouth to yell something at Octavia, but she loses her balance and falls in the water. When she comes back up, Lexa is trying not to laugh at her.

Clarke turns around when she hears Octavia yell, "Fight me you pussies!" Octavia is on Lincoln's shoulders, shouting and making gestures at Bellamy and Murphy, who seem to be apprehensive about fighting Octavia and Lincoln. Lincoln has more muscles than both of them combined, and pairing that with Octavia, who is surprisingly strong for her size, they don't stand a chance.

However, after more of Octavia's yelling, Murphy gets on Bellamy's shoulders. It only takes Octavia a couple of seconds to knock Murphy over into the water. Her hands shoot up into the air as she yells, "Suck my entire ass losers!" Lincoln only smiles proudly.

"C'mon we're gonna beat Octavia's ass," Clarke says, as she gestures for Lexa to get on her shoulders.

"Bring it on, nosering,"

"Oh, she's going down." Lexa whispers, and Clarke tries to suppress a chuckle.

Lexa and Octavia push each other for a while, until Lexa's gives an exceptionally hard shove and Octavia almost falls off, but Lincoln manages to keep her up on his shoulders.

"Damnit," Lexa hisses as she struggles to keep her balance.

Octavia comes back even fiercer, and while she tries to knock Lexa off, Clarke tries to make Lincoln lose his focus. However, Lincoln has an exceptionally good pokerface and no matter what silly face Clarke pulls, Lincoln doesn't flinch.

But then Lexa starts to get the upperhand, and Lincoln starts pulling faces at Clarke. Normally Clarke can keep a straight face fairly well, but Lincoln's faces are really funny and Clarke is giddy already, so she laughs. And not a little laugh either, everytime Lincoln pulls another face, Clarke laughs again, until her body is shaking with laughter. Octavia sees her chance and shoves Lexa, causing her to topple over and she takes Clarke down with her.

Octavia's laughter makes Lexa look over at Clarke with raised eyebrows as if asking a question. Clarke nods, and Lexa climbs back on Clarke's shoulders.

"Round two, fucker." Lexa says. Clarke looks at Lincoln in surprise and he just smirks back at her.

Lexa and Octavia struggle for a while, until suddenly a ball comes flying over and hits Octavia in the head, causing her to lose her balance. With one push from Lexa, Octavia falls off.

Clarke feels Lexa bending over, and sees her forehead above her, just before gravity takes ahold of Lexa and pulls them both into the water.

"What were you trying to do?" Clarke laughs as she comes up.

"I was trying to kiss you," Lexa replies, laughing.

"What the hell Raven!" Octavia yells, pulling Clarke's attention away from Lexa. Raven's standing on the shore, doubling over from laughing. She looks up just in time to see Octavia getting dangerously close, and she decides that it's best to start running.

Clarke's watching Octavia chase Raven around, so she doesn't notice Lexa getting closer to her. When she does notice, it's too late and Lexa's lips are already on hers. She melts into the kiss, but then she feels Lexa pull back. She opens her eyes to ask what the hell Lexa thinks she's doing, but gets a splash of water over her instead, and a laughing Lexa swimming to the shore as fast as she can.

Clarke tries to follow her, but gets distracted by Jasper and Monty, who are trying to drown Wick.

"Raven, they're trying to drown your boyfriend!" Octavia yells at Raven in an attempt to get her to stop so she can get her revenge. "Not my boyfriend!" Raven yells back as she starts climbing up the tree they put their stuff underneath.

Octavia reaches the tree just as Raven stands up on the first branch, too high for Octavia to reach. "Get the fuck down here Raven!"

"Not gonna happen Pocahontas!"

Octavia tries climbing up the tree, but she's not a good of a climber as Raven is. After trying for the 10th time, Octavia suddenly walks off without a word.

"What? You're giving up? What the hell Blake!" Just as Raven's about to yell something else a ball hits her in the chest and she falls out of the tree, landing on her butt. She sits still in shock for a second before she starts laughing. Octavia walks over to her and helps her up.

"We're even right now," Octavia says. "Shouldn't you help Wick out?" She asks, looking over at Jasper and Monty. "Nah, he's got it covered." Raven replies as Wick's head bobs back up just before being pushed under again.

Clarke sits down next to where Lexa is, Octavia and Raven join them. They pass around a bag of chips while watching Bellamy, Murphy trying to rescue Wick from Jasper and Monty. Murphy ends up helping Jasper and Monty instead of saving Wick.

"You guys want some chips?" Raven yells at them, holding up the bag of chips for them to see.

Just as the boys come out of the water, Lincoln comes walking over with plastic bags in his hands. "I got some more food from the car." He announces as he drops the bags in front of them.

After they eat their dinner, Murphy opens a plastic bag, the contents of it unknown to the rest, but Clarke has a feeling of what could be in it. Sure enough, Murphy pulls out a few bottles of liquor, and plastic cups. "Efficiency," He says as he holds up the cups. He passes around the bottles and cups, and everybody takes some except Lincoln, Monty, Jasper and Lexa. Lincoln and Monty are driving them home, so they need to stay sober, not that they mind by the looks of it. Clarke knows that Jasper doesn't like the taste, so that's why he's not taking any. But Lexa politely declines, like she did last time they were at the lake.

Like always, nobody makes a big deal out of the people not drinking. They don't care, mostly because it means there's more for themselves, but also because all of them are genuinely nice people. And Clarke loves them for it.

But Jasper grabs his bag and pulls out a bag of weed, and starts rolling a blunt. Raven extends her hand, "Gimme," she says while putting her drink down on the grass. Jasper hands it to her, and Raven gets a lighter from her pocket. Of course Raven would have a lighter in her pocket, she once told Clarke it's because "I just like fire, Griffin." Jasper rolls another one and holds it out to Lexa, who takes it without a word. Raven then hands her the lighter. She lights it and takes a long drag, exhaling the smoke like she's done it before.

After they sit talking for a while, Raven gets up and walks over to Wick, who's leaning against the tree and has been watching Raven for a while. Murphy tries to get a fire going, but because he's a total lightweight, he almost trips over his own feet on his way to the pit. Bellamy gets up to help him, the last time Murphy tried making a fire the tree almost caught fire.

As the sun starts to set, Lexa walks away from the group and sits down in the grass, looking out over the lake and the sunset. Clarke looks around to see Raven and Wick making out against the tree, and she shakes her head. Lincoln and Octavia are kicking a ball between them, Octavia misses the ball once in a while, obviously a result from drinking. Usually Octavia never misses a ball. Murphy and Bellamy are still trying to get the fire going, while Jasper and Murphy are discussing some kind of scientific theory Clarke doesn't have the energy to listen to. So she decides to sit down next to Lexa.

She skips over to where Lexa is, far enough from the group to not hear what they're saying, but hearing a dull buzz.

"Hey," Clarke says, drawing out the Y. Lexa doesn't respond, so Clarke puts her head on Lexa's shoulder.

"The weight of your head isn't as heavy as the confusion."

"You're high as shit," Clarke laughs.

"Shit, I am," Lexa laughs. Clarke takes Lexa's arm and puts it around her.

Octavia struts past them, pulling Lincoln along by his hand. "Stop being cute girlfriends me and Lincoln are way cuter." She and Lincoln sit down a little closer to the lake, watching the sunset.

"They're not." Clarke states, shooting a glare at Octavia, even though Octavia won't be able to see it.

"It's hard to compare though," Lexa says.

"What do you mean?" Clarke asks, not entirely sure what Lexa means. Lexa's quiet for a while until she says, "What are we?" The question throws Clarke off, "I, I don't know." She says eyebrows furrowing, she kind of thought it was obvious but now that Lexa asked her she doesn't know what to answer.

"You're dating, you nerds!" Raven yells from the fire where she's sitting next to Wick.

"I'm not a nerd," Lexa says, slightly indignant.

"Yes you are," Clarke replies, and kisses Lexa on her cheek.

"So we're dating?" Lexa asks, looking at Clarke expectantly. "Yes." Clarke beams.

They sit together for a while, staring at the now barely visible sun. When the sun is completely gone, Lexa gets up and extends her hand towards Clarke, and pulls her up from her sitting position.

They join the others at the campfire, where they're all sitting around it. Murphy and Bellamy passing over a bottle between them. Wick sitting with Jasper and Monty, Raven sitting with Lincoln and Octavia. Clarke thinks it's odd for Raven to be sitting so far away from Wick considering they were plastered together not 20 minutes ago.

"You know, we haven't sung any songs together since seventh grade." Jasper says.

"You're high, we sang Bohemian Rhapsody together last week," Raven replies, earning a laugh from Octavia.

"I still think we should sing more," Jasper insists. "It's like a team building exercise." Monty adds.

"We're not in some little league team." Murphy says, passing the bottle back to Bellamy.

"Squad building then," Monty says. It's quiet for a while, until Bellamy starts mumbling. It only takes a couple of seconds for Murphy to join in. "You look like my next mistake," Raven joins in, and soon they're all singing the song. Even Lincoln and Lexa join in even though they're not as wrapped up in the crazy as the rest of them are.

At about 12:30 Bellamy extinguishes the fire, with Raven protesting. They gather their stuff and start walking in the direction of the parking lot. But to get to the parking lot they have to pass through a small forest, the only light they have being from their phones.

Just as they're far enough into the forest to not see the entrance to the forest anymore, Wick says, "Shit guys I don't like this forest at all."

Raven, currently leading the group through the forest, stops. She looks around, waving her phone around to cast some light around her, before pointing towards a seemingly even darker part of the forest. "There's a house there, we can pass through the backyard if you're really that scared."

"That's trespassing." Clarke interjects, but she's ignored as Wick quickly agrees to pass through a stranger's backyard.

"I mean, I take this route all the time. It's fine." Raven insists as Bellamy murmurs something about not wanting to break the law while they're not completely sober. "What if we get caught and they find out we've been drinking?" He whispers in Murphy's ear.

Clarke doesn't care what they do, she's not to scared in the forest. Besides, Lexa's holding her hand, so it's kind of hard to be scared. They trudge behind Raven for a while, until they get to a wooden fence. Clarke can hear Raven and Octavia quietly arguing over who'll be first to climb over the fence, but she decides she doesn't care.

"My hands are cold," She says, and feels Lexa move her hand so both her hand and Clarke's are in the pocket of her hoodie.

After some more murmured noises from the fence, Clarke sees a figure she figures belongs to Octavia, climbing over the fence. Followed by Raven, Octavia, Bellamy, Jasper, Wick, Monty and Murphy climbing over as well. Until it's only Lincoln, Lexa and Clarke standing on this side of the fence.

Lincoln helps Lexa and Clarke over, and drops down behind them. Now they're all in some stranger's backyard. "C'mon this way," Raven says as she guides them away from the fence, deeper into the stranger's backyard.

They're doing great, until Clarke sees one of the black shadows that are her friends trip over something. Something that makes a lot of noise. Everybody freezes in their tracks, somewhere a dog starts barking. Then another one starts barking, and the lights in the house which apparently belongs to the garden they're in, goes on.

"Run you fuckers!" Octavia yells, and they all start running. Raven up front, apparently knowing where to go in the yard. They run after Raven, past the side of the house, jumping over a knee high fence separating the front yard from the pavement. When Bellamy and Murphy jump over, Murphy trips and grabs Bellamy, causing them both to fall over. They scramble back up and run after Raven. They run around the block, until they see the parking lot in the distance. When they get there, they collapse against their cars, laughing.

"That's got to be, the dumbest shit, we've ever done." Octavia wheezes.

"Are you kidding? That was fucking incredible," Raven laughs. The rest of them just leans against each other or their cars, panting.

Clarke and Lexa get into the car with Raven, Lincoln and Octavia. Octavia rides shotgun, and Lincoln drives, forcing Raven to sit next to Clarke and Lexa.

"I swear to god, if you two make out while I'm here, I will fucking-" She doesn't finish her sentence, instead singing along to whatever song is playing on the radio.

Clarke glances at Lexa from the corner of her eye, Lexa's trying to avoid Clarke's gaze, knowing damn well what Clarke's about the suggest. Clarke puts her hand on Lexa thigh, slowly rubbing her thumb back and forth. She keep swatching Lexa from the corner of her eye until she turns her head completely to properly look Lexa in the eyes.

She barely has time to smirk at her, before Lexa cradles her jaw with her hand and pulls her in for a kiss. Lexa's tongue swiping over Clarke's bottom lip just as Clarke's lips part. Clarke's hands go up to tangle in Lexa's hair.

"So fucking gross." Raven mumbles. But Clarke doesn't care, because one of Lexa's hands has traveled down to her waist.

Clarke barely feels the car coming to a stop, but she hears Lincoln coughing. "Your house, Clarke." He says. Patiently waiting for Clarke to untangle herself from Lexa. She quickly pecks a kiss on Lexa's cheek, before exiting the car with a "Bye guys, and thanks for the ride."

* * *

That monday, Lexa and Lincoln join them at their lunch table. Lexa continuously fidgeting with her bag, causing Bellamy to remark that Lexa's probably more anxious about Clarke's final grade than Clarke herself is. Clarke has to agree, after the weekend, she didn't really give her mark a lot of thought, feeling like it wasn't that important anyway. Honestly, she'd forgotten about it until Bellamy mentioned it.

On Tuesday, Wick and Raven sit next to each other during the break for the first time. Clarke catches something about an internship over the summer and Wick telling Raven she should probably apply for it, since she's "gonna blow everyone away. Literally."

Clarke decides to go find Lexa, since she's not at the table with them. She figures the best place to start is at Lexa's locker, and she's right. Lexa's leaning against one of the lockers, her own locker open, while looking through a binder.

"Hey," Clarke greets, earning her a kiss on the cheek and a squeeze of her hand.

"Did you get your mark yet?"

"Not yet," Clarke answers.

"I wish he'd hurry up with it, it's driving me insane."

Clarke laughs, "I should be the one going insane."

"I know, I'm just going insane for you." Lexa smiles.

"I could probably pull it off. Going insane."

"You can pull anything off." Lexa says, causing Clarke to smile and quickly kiss Lexa.

"Wait, was that an innuendo?"

"Maybe," Lexa shrugs, grinning and pulling Clarke in for another kiss, deeper this time.

"Okay, okay, I'm gonna be late for class," Clarke says as the bell rings, and leaves with one last peck to Lexa's lips.

* * *

"Did you get your mark yet?" Lexa aks in a manner of greeting.

"I did, actually," Clarke replies, getting books from her locker, not looking at Lexa.

"So? What did you get?"

"Relax, it's a sufficient," Clarke replies, smiling at Lexa's anxiousness. "Which is a fucking miracle considering the amount of studying that was involved."

"No offense, but you're a terrible tutor." Clarke adds.

"I got distracted," Lexa deadpans. "Can I come over tonight?"

"Sure," Clarke smiles, as they walk to Lexa's locker.

"So I'll be at your place at 7, I have to do some things first." Lexa says as she starts piling books into her locker, and getting different ones out.

While Lexa's gathering her books, Clarke scans the room for people to observe, she sees nothing strange, until she sees a guy in an extremely fancy suit walking towards them.

"Lex, there's a dude in a suit coming this way."

Lexa looks up, and Clarke sees the colour drain from her face.

"Alexandra." He stops in front of Lexa, completely ignoring Clarke.

"What are you doing here?" Lexa asks stiffly.

"I've come to inform you that you are no longer permitted to see your mother. The final lawsuit has been concluded." The man hands her a paper, turns around, and sees Clarke.

"Who's this?" He asks as he turns back around to Lexa, who's staring at the paper she was handed. "That's Clarke," Lexa answers, meeting Clarke's eyes before meeting the man's. "My girlfriend."

The man nods at Clarke, "Nice to meet you." And he walks off.

"Who the fuck was that?" Clarke asks, turning to Lexa.

"That was my father." Lexa answers, before slamming her locker shut.


	7. It Comes Back To You

A/N: It's here! The final chapter! IT DIDN'T TAKE ME FOREVER EITHER. I've never updated anything as fast as this , so, this fic might've lacked planning, or a good story or whatever, but it was fun to write so whatever. I know this chapter is incredibly short, but honestly, i don't care because i'm really proud of this chapter. They're might me numerous typos, but just ignore those. I'll be back with more, probably clexa, maybe some bechloe, we'll see. I hope you like it (i love reviews) and see you later!

* * *

Clarke had tried to talk to Lexa after, she really had. But Lexa had walked away, not listening to Clarke telling her to wait. Clarke isn't the kind of person to run after people when they clearly don't want to talk. So she didn't.

Instead, having no other option, Clarke goes home. She considers texting or calling Lexa for a while, but then decides against it. Since Lexa doesn't really text her back when she's feeling great either, so she definitely wouldn't text back now.

Clarke doesn't even know if Lexa's going to come over. She said she would, but that was before. But at 7, the doorbell rings, and Clarke almost trips running to the door.

"Hey," Lexa says quietly, offering a shy smile. Clarke smiles in response and lets Lexa in.

Clarke guides Lexa over to the couch and they sit down, not saying anything.

"Where's your mother?" Lexa asks, looking around as if expecting to see Abby walk into the livingroom any minute.

"The hospital," Clarke responds, not in the mood for small talk.

"Where did you go after school? Did you go home?" Clarke asks, unsure if she should even talk about this.

"God no. I went over to Anya's."

"Anya?"

"She's basically my sister. We had the same babysitter, but she's always taken care of me, especially because she's a few years older."

Clarke nods in response, not knowing what to say next.

"That's usually where I go to sleep too, my father barely notices most of the time." Lexa says, fidgeting with her hands. "But Anya has to work during the day, so then I would go to my mother. I can't anymore."

Clarke doesn't know how to comfort Lexa, she keeps staring at the floor, but when she finally looks up, Clarke smiles at her.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

Lexa nods, and so Clarke puts on one of the many disney movies they own.

Halfway through the movie, Lexa stops watching the movie and starts watching Clarke instead. So Clarke faces Lexa, like they've done before, Clarke on one side of the couch, Lexa on the other, legs intertwined.

"My father, he's busy a lot. Always has been. And I guess he and my mom always had different views on how to raise me. My mom was more liberal I guess. And so, when my mom's drinking problem got worse, he put her in a home. To protect me, he said." Clarke's surprised by Lexa's sudden explanation, but she doesn't interject. Because she knows Lexa doesn't open up easily. She figures the best thing she can do is listen.

"But my mom never put me in danger, she would drink outside of the house, and leave me with the babysitter. It got worse when I was 15, and that's when my father put her in the home. That's also when I stopped coming home after school as much. He doesn't like me hanging out with Anya as much either."

"But that's fine, because he stopped trying to get me to do things a long time ago. It's not like he's home to notice me not being home."

"What about when my mom dropped you off at your house?" Clarke asks.

"I did go home those nights, if your mom hadn't taken me home, I would've gone to Anya's house." Lexa answers, and Clarke just nods. Lexa turns her attention back to the tv, signalling she doesn't have anything to say anymore.

Clarke starts tapping her foot against Lexa's, trying to get her attention. Lexa looks at Clarke, trying to look annoyed, but Clarke can see the hint of a smile.

"Oh," Lexa says suddenly, "And he hates my nosering."

"No way," Clarke replies, crawling over to the other side of the couch, so she can sit inbetween Lexa's legs, facing her.

"I think your nosering is cute," She says, grinning at Lexa's mock offended expression.

"I was not going for 'cute'." Lexa says, frowning. Clarke laughs and kisses Lexa on her nose. Lexa scrunches her nose, which only makes her look even more adorable, so Clarke kisses her on her lips. And again. And again.

Until Lexa pokes her in her side. "Stop being a tease, Clarke Griffin." So Clarke cradles Lexa face in her hands, smiling as she feels Lexa's hands land on her hips. Clarke leans forward slowly, and brushes her lips against Lexa's. Then she pulls away, trying to hide her shiteating grin. Lexa groans, eyes still closed.

"I swear to god, Clarke -" Lexa's cut off by lips meeting her own, and Clarke feels Lexa smile into the kiss.

About a week later, all of them are gathered in Clarke's livingroom. Her mom had a business trip, and somehow thought it wouldn't be a problem if Clarke invited her friends over for a sleepover. And it feels so strangely reminiscent to a few months ago, before Clarke really met Lexa.

Jasper, Monty and Wick are sitting in the corner, playing on their nintendo's. While Octavia and Lincoln are reading some kind of band magazine, Octavia gesturing at pictures and Lincoln excitedly going off on rambles. Raven and Bellamy engaged in a heavy mario kart war, interrupted by Lexa turning off the tv.

"What the hell Lexa!" Raven exclaims, almost throwing the controller across the room, only being stopped by Clarke's warning glare.

"You guys are going to let me play, or this tv is never going on ever again." Lexa says, crossing her arms in front of her.

"It's not even your tv, it's Clarke's." Bellamy says, looking at Clarke pleadingly.

"Don't look at me like that Bell, I'm with Lexa on this one."

"Of course she is," Raven hisses under her breath. "Fucking gross, smooching little-" She's cut off by a pillow hitting her in the face.

Bellamy helplessly looks around the room for support, before shrugging. "Fine, she can play."

Five minutes later, Raven's screaming at Lexa, to "stop fucking slamming me off the road."

"You wanted to play rainbow road, not me." Lexa grins, hitting Bellamy's cart off the road just before passing the finish line. She sticks her tongue out at Bellamy and Raven. "I quit, it's no fun playing with you amateurs." She declares, before she gets up and sits down next to Clarke, resting her head on Clarke's shoulder.

Clarke wraps her arm around Lexa's shoulders. "Ugh, gross, get a room." Raven says, grinning.

* * *

Months later, it's time to graduate. They're all going in different directions, but they're going to be close to each other. Clarke hates having to split up the group, but she's excited to start a new chapter, as her mom keeps calling it.

She's going to med school, she's wanted to since she was five years old. She remembers. But lately, art has been taking up more and more of her time. So she somewhat regrets her choice of study, but she decided to not let it ruin it for her. She'd be an awesome doctor.

They're all going to the same university though, so Clarke can't complain. They might be at slightly different campuses or colleges, but never too far away from each other.

Well, all of them... All except Lexa. Lexa decided to go to New York. Clarke knows it's what's best for her. Lexa needs space between herself and her father. She also knows that the scolarship Lexa got in New York, is one of the best in the country, and she knows it would be foolish to let that slip for a high school girlfriend.

They've talked about it. They have. Lexa told her about getting the scolarship, and Clarke was happy for her, until Lexa mentioned where it was, and some of Clarke's excitement faded. Lexa had promised that they'd still see each other, New York and D.C weren't that far apart anyway. They could do it.

Over the last months, they'd spent increasingly more time together. Clarke knew she could be alone, but she didn't want to. Not that she'd told Lexa this. They haven't even said 'i love you'.

Clarke knows Lexa loves her though. She sees it in the way Lexa's eyes light up when she walks into the room. The fact that Lexa always meets her eyes as soon as she walks in to the room should be enough of an indication, honestly. She hears it in the playlists Lexa makes for her. She hears it in the way Lexa whispers her name late at night when they should be asleep. She feels it in Lexa's hugs. She feels it in her kisses, the way her lips ghost over hers before she deepens a kiss.

And Clarke knows she loves Lexa. She sees it in her drawings, how drawing Lexa is always harder, and never seems to come out as good as the other ones. Because Lexa always looks better to her in real life. She hears it in the way she talks about Lexa to her mom. She feels it when she feels safer when Lexa's touching her in some way. Even if it's just their thighs pressed together when sitting next to each other.

She keeps telling herself she'll tell Lexa this.

She keeps telling herself this.

But then they're in the airport. And it's time for Lexa to leave.

They had talked. But not about how they feel. They'd talked about how they'd probably wouldn't be able to keep their relationship going. Even though they both wanted it so badly. It had been a mutual decision. They'd keep in touch, but they wouldn't be dating anymore.

Despite this, Lexa's crying. Kissing Clarke as many times as she can. Clarke's holding it together, until the time comes to say goodbye. The boarding call for Lexa's flight sounds over the speakers, and Clarke wishes it would wait. She wishes Lexa didn't have to go.

They hug, and Clarke feels Lexa's body shaking with every sob, she feels her own tears leaving stains on her face. She tastes the salt from Lexa's tears in their kiss.

Lexa's cradling her face, looking into her eyes like she's done so many times before.

"Don't look back, okay Lexa?" Clarke says, more for her own sake than anything. She knows that if Lexa looks back, it'll haunt Clarke in her dreams.

Lexa kisses Clarke one more time, before releasing her face. "I won't." She says, steeling her face, not trying to show emotions. But Clarke sees it, she sees it in the way Lexa looks at her.

"Goodbye, Clarke." Lexa says, and turns around. Through the gate.

"I love you," Clarke tries to scream, but it only comes out in a whisper, too quiet for Lexa to hear.

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

Clarke wakes up to noises in the house. She blindly feels around the sheets next to her, they're still warm, but there's nobody there. She gets up, grumbling. The noises, she suspects, are her friends talking in the livingroom. When she agreed to them sleeping over, she did not agree to this. Yes, she has a huge apartment in New York city, yes all of her friends wanted to go to NY comicon with her. But no, she did not want to wake up at- she checks her alarm clock- fucking 7 in the morning.

"I swear to fucking god," She groans, looking around the room for her clothes. Her clothes are discarded around the room, shirt by the door, pants by the bed. She just doesn't know where her bra is. "Where the f-"

"Your bra's under the bed," She hears as the bathroom door opens. "Don't ask me how it got there,"

"Yeah, you definitely didn't have anything to do with that," Clarke grins, before turning around to face Lexa.

Lexa has her hair wrapped in a towel, she's wearing her "look i'm the business owner now" clothes, as Clarke calls them. Clarke doesn't care, they make her look even hotter. She watches as Lexa grins back at her, and rolls up her sleeves.

"Are you sure?" Clarke asks, gesturing at Lexa's arm, now completely covered in tattoos. "I'm the boss now, Clarke. Nobody's going to fire me for having tattoos."

Clarke walks over to Lexa and presses a kiss to her lips. "Ooh, does that mean you're going to start wearing your nosering again?"

"I don't think so babe," Lexa responds, kissing Clarke's nose. "Hurry up, they're waiting for you." Lexa says as she leaves the room to join their friends in the livingroom.

After Lexa'd left for New York, Clarke had lasted about three months away from her. So Clarke had requested to be moved to the partner university in New York, and she had run into Lexa. Okay, so she had stalked her and sneaked up on her in a coffeeshop. Now, six years later, Lexa had graduated, gotten a job, and had become the boss of the company she'd worked at for two years. She was incredibly good at her job.

Clarke had dropped med school, she was an independant artist now, with connections in the comic book world.

She quickly throws on the clothes she'd worn the day before, and makes her way into the livingroom. Immediately, she's met with Raven and Octavia fighting over who gets to have the last waffle. Jasper and Monty dressed up as comic book characters and Wick scrutinizing their costumes. Murphy, Bellamy and Lincoln making breakfast together, while Lexa's sat at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper in the midst of the chaos.

Clarke takes her seat across from Lexa, and meets her eyes from over Lexa's newspaper. Lexa grins as she puts her newspaper down. "I have to get going," She says as she gets up from the table.

Clarke gets up from the table too, and moves towards Lexa. "Wouldn't want to be late on your first day as the boss." She smiles, as Lexa leans down to kiss her.

"You guys have fun today." Lexa says as she grabs her coat, she gets a 'yeah you too' a 'don't fire anybody' and a 'kick their asses' in response and pulls the door shut behind her.

"You're so married," Raven tells Clarke as Clarke sits back down at the table.

Octavia nods excitedly, "Have you heard the story about how Clarke designed the rest of Lexa's sleeve? It's gross."

"You two are gross," Clarke gestures at the two of them. During freshman year of college, Octavia and Lincoln had broken up, and stayed good friends. Raven and Octavia however, weren't just friends anymore.

"You're one to talk," Lincoln interjects, handing Clarke a plate with pancakes. Clarke mouths a grateful thank you to Lincoln. She's so hungry.

"Atleast we don't act like a married couple." Raven retorts. Clarke grins in response. She swallows a huge bite of pancake, before replying. "We won't be acting for long."

She quickly stuffs more pancake into her mouth to keep herself from smiling too big. Raven and Octavia both narrow their eyes at her. Bellamy turns around to face Clarke. Even Jasper and Monty quit their bickering.

"What's that supposed to mean, Griffin?" Raven asks.

Clarke beams as she holds her right hand up for them all to see. "We're getting married."


End file.
